As the Devil's Rejects
by Butterfly Wolf
Summary: Shax Firefly was nine years old when the sheriff's of Ruggsville county police department raided his house and killed his brother in front of him. He was nine when he held the pistol and started firing. He was nine when they tried to take it all away.
1. Chapter 1

As the Devil's Rejects

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Reaper, and Fluffy. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note: Throughout this, there will be a lot of flashback's of HO1C, and other times!

Intro: This is the sequel to Little Firefly. Shax Firefly was nine years old when the sheriff department of Ruggsville county raided his house and killed his brother before his eyes.

_Smashing Pumpkins –_

"_If you have to go, don't say goodbye._

_If you have to go, don't you cry._

_If you have to go, I will get by._

_Someday I'll fallow you, see you on the other side."_

Shax had herd the cars coming before anything else.

"Rufus! RJ, RJ, Wake up! RJ!" he yelled, shaking his brother awake.

"RJ, theirs pigs out there!" he whispered shaking him.

RJ was the only one with the full body armor, and Momma and Daddy had always told him if anything happens, get RJ first, then Otis and Baby and Momma.

"What!?" yelled the man, getting up suddenly with a look Shax had never seen before and peered out the window. No lie. There was a line of police vehicles parking right in front of their house.

"FUCK!" yelled his brother, getting his armor out, Shax fallowing him like the lost and scared puppy he was as his older brother readied himself.

"Damn it Shax, take that pistol and go get the rest, hurry!" he yelled, pointing to a small twenty two on the dresser. Shax gave the pistol a look before he grabbed it, staring at his brother for a minute nervously.

"Rufus…do you think…do you think…"  
"Damn it Shax, go get Otis!"

Shax swallowed his question and nodded his head, turning to run up the stairs.

He opened the door with a slam.

"Otis!"

"THIS IS SHEIF WDYELL OF THE RUGGSVILLE COUNTY POLICE DEPARTMENT."

Otis was instantly awake with an alarmed look in his eyes as Shax stood there, licking his lips nervously.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

Yelled Otis, dressing hurriedly, Shax watching as he continued to stand there in his white sleeping tank top and his ripped jeans.

"Here!" Said Otis, handing him a metal mask. Shax stared at it with an unreal expression, putting it on slowly, as if it was all just a dream. It was all just a dream, wasn't it? Daddy said he wasn't allowed to fire a gun, it'd hurt his hand. This was all just a dream…

"There's a hundred fucking cops out there!" Said Momma as she entered the room holding her guns, Baby behind her with a rifle, and Shax realized this dream was starting to get more and more realistic and scary.

"Yeah tell me something I don't already fucking know!"

"Shax go down stairs with RJ!" ordered Momma, Shax instantly obeying, seeing RJ standing by the window, fully armored now.

By the time he got to the bottom step, Baby was fallowing him. Momma and Otis behind her.

"Shit where the fuck is Tiny?!" Asked Baby, looking at all of them.

"Tiny!? I think he went out last night!" Said Momma in a panicking voice as she looked over them, Shax shaking his head mutely, his breath shakey as he stood behind his brother, his free hand sweaty as he went to grasp RJ's pant leg nervously. Shax didn't think he'd ever been so terrified in all his life as everyone around him readied themselves.

"Tiny, I aint seen Tiny." Said RJ, his eyes not moving from the cops as Otis crawled on the floor over to the other window, Momma and Baby running into the kitchen.

Shax went to fallow but was stopped by his mother's voice.  
"Shax you stay behind Rufus!" Ordered Momma as they all took position, Shax shakily pulling down his mask, the thing covering all the way to his chest as his hand shook with the pistol, he swallowed.

"Ready?" asked Otis, looking at them both.

"Yeah." Said RJ, steadily, pulling down his mask.  
Shax saw Otis's eyes turn toward him through the mask, but he wasn't going to nod.

Shax wasn't ready. This was all just a dream, right? He started breathing raggedly as he peered out from behind RJ's leg.

One.

Two.

Three.

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER!"

Shouts, gunshots, everything just exploded all at once. His eyes were closed half of the time, closing automatically each time a shot was fire. He didn't know what he was shooting at or what he was hitting, but he knew they were falling. Each time his gun fired, it hurt. It hurt so bad he wanted to drop it but he didn't, he couldn't, it was like something in his mind just wasn't clicking, like everything was still just a dream.

Momma had him stand behind RJ and fire because of RJ's armor and his height, bullets rickasshade off and hit him, a couple burning his bare arms, but he didn't notice.

He felt it but he didn't.

All that mattered was firing his gun, and when he ran out of bullets, he merely ducked completely behind RJ, laying the weapon down as he covered his ears. This was all a dream, a bad, terrible dream. Everyone was asleep in their bed, it was early, he was going to wake up soon, before everyone else and –

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

"EVERYONE BACK HERE!" Yelled Otis, flipping the tables over as RJ grabbed him by the shoulder and led him over there, Shax quickly grabbing his gun off the floor before they went into the kitchen, Momma grabbing his pistol from his hands and hurriedly reloading it before handing it back to him, Shax's hand barely grasping around the heavy cold metal as his hand shook around it.

"Back! Shax get in here, get behind me!" Ordered Otis, pushing him behind himself now, RJ too exposed for him to be behind.

Shax was shaking completely now, his whole body was a nervous breakdown as his hand shook with the newly loaded pistol. It was all just a dream.

Shots began again, and all he could do was fire.

His hand dropped the gun when Otis grabbed him and pushed him back towards the basement door, shoving him as Momma and Baby started backing away towards there, but he wasn't watching them. He kept watching Rufus. Those bullets, they kept hitting him, he was too exposed. He went to reach for RJ's pant leg, to pull him back, back behind one of the tables, pull him back behind something, but Otis kicked him back into the door, his hand grabbing the handle to steady himself and ended up opening it, falling back as Otis and they kept firing.

He got up and went for RJ again, but Momma caught him with one arm and walked backwards, keeping him back. He wanted to scream, yell for RJ, but he didn't want to distract him. He swallowed, letting himself be led into the basement as they started backing away, but RJ still wasn't moving.

And when the bullets went beneath the armor, Shax struggled, shaking free of his mother's grip as he ran for his brother.

"RJ!" he yelled, Momma fallowing, seeing her baby fall to a slump on the ground as Otis grabbed Baby who yelled for them both and continued to drag her down the stairs, the door shutting behind them.

Shax was shaking now as he jumped on RJ's armored body, Momma removing the mask.

"RJ! RJ wake up, RJ!" he yelled, shaking the bulky man, denying it. It was all just a dream. But once Momma removed the mask, dead eyes met his. And Shax screamed.

When the men came closer, he grabbed up his discarded pistol with a scream and squeezed, aiming right at the man.

Click.

His barrel was empty.


	2. Rufus Junior

As the Devil's Rejects

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanficion

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Fluffy, and Reaper. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors note: I swear I will update Where the River Flows too, I'm sorry, it's just hard to switch from the mood of this story to the Where the River Flow's mood.

_REM-_

"_I thought that I herd you laughing._

_I thought that I herd you sing.  
I think I thought I saw you try._

_But that was just a dream."_

He dropped the gun, and without a second thought, screamed and tackled one of the police officers, pushing the barrel of the gun out of his way as he grabbed the man by the knees and took him to the ground. Ripping his own mask off with one hand and the officer's tear-gas mask with the other, he started scratching, punching, and clawing at the face of the man who had shot the fatal shot to his brother.

"Get that little shit off of him!" He herd someone yell as large hands closed around his bare shoulders and tried to pull, but he wouldn't move. Screaming, he grabbed onto the man's short hair, bring his other hand down to claw out a green eyeball, but he was stopped when the arms that held him suddenly became much stronger and threw him back against the counter with a loud thump.

His head rose as he saw the arms come back into sight, the masked man who was trying to grab him bending down to pick him up. Shouting, he reached above him and grabbed a knife off the counter, slicing the man's forearm before it was jerked out of hands by someone else, someone who latched one cuff onto his arm. He herd another latch, although it wasn't his own. He turned his head and saw the police officer latching cuffs onto Momma, trying to drag her away from RJ's limp and unmoving body.

Screaming again, as tears rolled down his face, he launched himself. This way and that, squirming his way out of the people who held him, the people with the mask and ran at the one's who had his mother, grabbing onto the man's clothed arm and sinking his teeth in as deep as he could, tasting the red iron filled liquid enter his mouth as his Momma struggled harder, getting free enough to try and grab him and run for the basement again when an officer who had removed his own mask grabbed them both, throwing Shax to the wooden ground with a CLUMP at the feet of the officer he had tackled, the man sneering down at him.

"Cuff the little crazy and get the mother out of here." Said the man who Shax assumed was in charge. Growling like a caged animal, Shax ran to tackle the man as he walked off, pulling a cigar out like some great pompous victor. But the legs of men blocked him, throwing him into each other as they tried to grab his arms and attach the other cuff.

The grabbed Momma up and cuffed her the rest of the way, starting to drag her away as her eyes locked with Shax's.

"SHAX! SHAX BABY DON'T WORRY!" She yelled, trying to break free and go to him as Shax screamed again, shaking off one officer and going to kick the other in the shin as he tried to make a break for her.

"MOMMA!" He yelled, screaming and running. He made his way out the door, almost to her when suddenly the cigar smoking asshole came back into sight, and with his rifle, and as another pig snuck up behind him, one grabbed him and held him.

The last thing he remembered was the wooden butt of the rifle colliding with his head.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Flashback:

It was sunny, and it was bright. It was a Texan day, a wonderful warm day, and Shax's favorite kind of day. The kind of day that just felt good. And it did, Shax had a good feeling in him when he thought about that day.

He had woken early, as usual, earlier than Momma or Otis or Baby, but RJ was usually the second or first one up, mainly because his bedroom had a lot of windows in it, and the sun tended to shine through no matter what kind of curtain they put up, and Rufus was one of those people that once he was up, he was up. There was no going back to sleep. So he usually went outside to work his morning frustrations out on a car or to slaughter a cow for dinner that week.

So, jumping out of bed, Shax quietly made his way down the stairs, skipping across the sandy ground they called their yard and over to where he saw the RJ's bent figure working under the hood of a car.

"RJaaaayyy, watcha doin?!" He asked, in that drawn out, bored child like way as his skipping came to halt behind his older brother.

He could almost sense the scowl on his brother's face at the sound of his voice and it made Shax smirk. Annoying an older sibling is always fun, even if they threaten to eat your guts. Otis.

Rocking back and forth on his heels, he peered to the side of the man as he turned his head to look at him.  
"What's it look like I'm doin?" Asked RJ in a less than pleased tone of voice. Cars usually pissed Rufus off, why he worked on them Shax never knew. I guess it beat boredism, that was for sure.

"Look's like your coating your hands in oil, cause I don't see no progress." Said Shax, in his usual smart ass tone, earning him a glare from RJ.

"Like you would know a good engine if yew saw one." Said RJ, some of his accent coming through as he turned back to the machinery in front of him, trying to ignore the energy-filled child behind him.

"I might. Maybe you could show me a good engine?" Asked Shax, taking a step closer to his brother to peer up at him with those Puppy eyes that usually only worked on Daddy or occasionally Otis, but usually only Daddy.

Rufus gave him a hard stare, a half scowl on his face as he stared the boy down, but Shax refused to budge. What, a little car knowledge never hurt anyone, assuming you didn't like hook a car battery up to someone, at least. Then it'd hurt someone, but that was beyond the point.

Sneering, RJ scooted over a little bit, far enough for Shax to be able to peer in.

"Alright, this here's yer engine, and this'n here's a shitty engine, mainly cause of this-"  
RJ pointed to some things on the engine that made Shax give it a look.

"What are they?" He asked, not really getting this. But, like he said, it beat boredism, and it made him smile. He didn't get to spend much time with RJ, and spending time with his older brother made a warm feeling appear in him.

End of Flashback:

In the back of a police car, a nine year old boy in handcuffs and a bloody wound on his head had a smile on his face as tears fell from his closed eyelids as he remained unconscious.


	3. Oh my god

As the Devil Reject's

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Reaper, and Fluffy. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.  
Authors Note: Please review.

_Smashing Pumpkins –_

"_You love him. You love him more than this, and you care now. You cant resist."_

"I paid good money for this shit!" Complained Cutter as his commercial was cut off, his eyes widening as he saw the background in which the cops stood on. The phone rang.

"Now what, God damn it!" He cursed, pushing past the large lady.

"Hey…isn't that the kid I see up here all the time?" asked the fat woman, pointing to the television screen.

"Yeah what!?"

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"Daddy you gotta get outta there."

"What?"

"Daddy the pigs hit us this morning real bad." he turned toward the woman, pointing to the screen as a little boy ran from a house for a handcuffed woman.

"Shut the fuck up!" He said, turning back to the phone.

"They're gonna be comin for you too!"

"Alright, alright, just calm down, Baby, just calm down now. I'll meet ya at the Khaki Palms motel just like we always planned."

"Yeah okay"

"And I'll be there as soon as I possibly can, alright!?"  
"Yeah, just go now." Baby hung up the phone, walking back to the car with Otis.

"What the fuck you want, bitch!?" Snapped Cutter, turning toward the oversized woman.

"Aint that yer son?" She asked, pointing to the television at the unconscious boy being dragged into the police car, a drizzle of blood leaving the wound on his forehead.

The clown's eyes went impossibly wide as his breath quickened…That was Shax being thrown into a car as Eve struggled to get to his body, the cop holding her back as he tossed her in a different car, quickly shutting the door behind her.

They had Shax.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Claudia yawned as she made her way down the stairs, scratching her curly hair absentmindedly. It was a damn good thing it was a weekend because she didn't feel like going to school today, well, more so than usual. School really wasn't that bad though, being she had the honor of being in class with Shax, which was never boring. That argument him and the teacher had over 'foul language' last week was pretty funny, although Momma Firefly hadn't thought so. Now if Claudia had done something like that, her ass would have been skinned, but Shax did something like that, and Momma hit him over the head with the back of her hand before tossing a plate of food at him.

Lucky bastard.

Speaking of that lucky bastard, they were suppose to go bird hunting today. Well, at least, he was. He was gonna take his brother Otis's bow and arrow out into the wood with her and Fluffy and he said one way or another they were gonna get something, bird, squirrel, chipmunk. Shax shooting a chipmunk with a arrow would be pretty funny, she reasoned as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Bout time you got up. Your father's already eatin his breakfast and headed out into the fields and your rear-end is just leaving the bed!" scolded her mother the second she entered the room as the golden haired woman scraped a skillet off into the sink. Knowing not to argue with her, Claudia merely nodded and grabbed the plate left out for her as she headed over to the table, absentmindedly looking at the television set that sat on the counter as she poured the homemade syrup on her eggs.

"Howdy folks!" Said Shax's dad, his commercial popping on. Smiling at the clown through the television set, Claudia took a bite from the syrup coated eggs.

"Girl you are gonna rot your teeth out eaten that much syrup!" scolded her mother again, Claudia once again merely nodding her head absentmindedly. If she counted all the things she did wrong in a day she'd run out of fingers, so instead she just kept watching the commercial, Shax's dad always bringing a smile to her face, even when he was making perverted jokes with Stucky.

But the commercial was suddenly interrupted.

Breaking news!

"Sheriff, Sheriff, news update! What is the situation!" Asked a news reported who was rapidly fallowing a police officer dressed in a cowboy hat and a bullet proof vest. Squinting, she looked behind the two people on the television set.

"The situation…" he began to answer, but Claudia wasn't listening. Those woods…if she peered…was that Fluffy's doghouse? Oh my god…OH MY GOD! THAT WAS SHAX!

As if threatened by the television itself, Claudia jumped away from the table so fast she knocked her chair over.

"Girl what in the lord's name is wrong with you now!?" Asked her mother, but she didn't hear her. They knocked him out! Those fucking pigs had hit him with the back of a gun!

"If your out there listening to this, I got a message for you. I'm cumin to get you. You cant run forever, you gotta stop somewhere, and when you do, I'm gonna be there to put the wrath of the lord up your ass." Said the officer in the hat, and Claudia's heart stopped as they showed a reel of wanted poster's holding Captain Spaulding, Otis, and Baby.

Her mother walked over to peer at the television set.

"Hey, aint that the clown from the gas station?" Asked her mom, looking over at Claudia for confirmation, but Claudia wasn't listening, shakily, she grabbed up her chair and sat back down, her eyes glued to the television set as they showed pictures from the family's photo album and evidence they had found in the house…as well as photo of Rufus's dead body.

Tear's welled up in her eyes. She should be crying for the torn up bodies. She should be crying for the cheerleaders who were seeing the light of day for the first time in seven months. She should be crying for the skulls they had in the basement.

But she wasn't.

She was crying because the man who had taken her and Shax hunting every now and then was in black home-made armored heap on the ground, and the woman who use to tell her how pretty she was was being led away in a police car.

She was crying because the boy who made her smile and laugh every day was in the back of a police car, with a growing knot on his head as his family was ripped apart.


	4. My Demon Knight

As the Devil Reject's

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Reaper, and Fluffy. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.  
Authors Note: Please review.

_Dido-_

"_And when we meet, which I'm sure we will. All that was there, will be there still."_

Claudia ran to her room minutes later, going to get everything Shax had ever given her from the secret chest he had made for her that she kept under her bed. Inside, was a silver metal chain, two rings, and school photo of him. Holding the chain up, she let a tear fall down her face.

Flashback:

"Alright, we gotta work on this." Said Shax, tossing a silver chain to her, which she barely caught out of the air before it hit her in the face. They were out in the side field, the one they usually played in. Momma Firefly said they could only play in that one, Shax said because the other field had a dangerous well in it that wasn't very stable, and the other one had a bunch of ditches cause Grampa was gonna try and build another barn out there to put equipment in closer to the crops, but screwed up the foundation, so there was ditches and stuff out there they could fall in and not be able to get back out of.

Shax had been trying to teach her how to fight for the last couple of days, because whenever he stayed home 'sick' that kid named Miles always tried to pick on her, and Shax said he couldn't have that. Well, of course Shax came back the next day and shoved the kid's head so far in the dirt he coughed up gravel for a week, but Shax still didn't like her being harassed. So he decided to teach her how to fight, yesterday they had been interrupted by Otis saying it was time for Claudia to 'go the fuck home'. It happened occasionally, so she didn't question.

"What's this for?" asked Claudia, looking the chain over. It was really beautiful, the link's all weave together and polished. It was Shax's personal favorite chain that he liked to wear around his neck, even though his middle demon name meant he turned things into gold. When she had asked why it was silver and not gold he had said "I aint that skilled yet. I could piss on it if you'd like but that's about as close as I can get." To which, she replied by telling him he was disgusting.  
"It's for you to hold in your fist while you punch me. Because…well…lets face it, you hit like a girl." He said, giving her an amused look.

Claudia scowled at him.

"I am a girl."

"Which is the point we're trying to move past. Miles is not a girl, and he is not afraid of girls. We have to make him afraid, and since I cant send you to school with my knife…"

"My mother would shit bricks." Claudia immediately interrupted, giving Shax a look.

"So we have to get you to beat him up. Now I know Miles admitted to being beat up by a seven year old when he was twelve but I HIGHTLY doubt he'll admit to being beat up by a nine year old GIRL when Fourteen, but that is putting an awful lot of faith in him." Said Shax, giving a contemplate look.

"Maybe too much faith because if I get sent to the principle, you might as well just call me a hearse cause she WILL kill me." Said Claudia, still giving Shax a look, although he wasn't noticing.

Smirking at the grass beneath him, Shax's eyes slowly met Claudia's.

"Kill is a very strong word."

End of Flashback:

She remembered him saying that. And now it made since. Choking on a sob, she took the chain and headed over to her mirror, trying to stop the tears as her shaky hands tried to get the clasp. This may be all she had left of her little Demon Knight, and she was going to wear it like a maiden did when her knight went to war.

Swallowing, she walked over to the radio that was in her room and tuned in a station.

"The leader of this group, a local celebrity, goes by the name of Captain Spaulding. Along with two other suspects known as Otis Driftwood and Baby Fire-" Without a second thought she angrily threw the radio against the wall, the top shattering off as her mother yelled up the stairs.

"What in the world was that noise!?"

But she didn't answer. Instead she slid down the wall, put her head in her hands, and cried.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Shax Firefly woke briefly in the back of a police car, the sound of the radio going bringing him out of his unnaturally induced sleep. His eyes blurred when he opened them, his head heavy and aching as it lolled to the side. He recognized the voice over the police radio, it was the voice of the asshole cop who had lead the invasion. The voice of the man who had spoken through the megamic.

"Take'em to the mental ward, if we put him in jail I'll have the child services up my ass and out my throat."

Shax's head fall back against the seat as he lost consciousness again.

Flashback:

"Come on now, no need to shit yerself." Grunted Otis as he walked the screaming girl down the stairs, tossing her in the cage without a second thought. Shax skipped behind him, putting his hands on the wire as he peered in at the cheerleaders they had picked up before Halloween.

"Why are you doing this?!" asked the crying new girl, obviously so far uneducated. Shax didn't know, he had been outside with Claudia when Otis had brought her home.

Making an annoyed face, Shax leaned closer to the wired cage.

"And just what are we doing? There aint no reason to cry yet, princess, I'd hold in all my tears for when he gets the shackles. Then your in deep." Said Shax, nodding to himself, something he had picked up from Claudia. He realized it was just a movement for emphasis.

Otis smirked down at him and ruffled his hair before turning back to the new woman, having a bipolar moment as he was suddenly red faced angry again, thankfully not at Shax.

"DON'T MAKE A FUCKING PEEP!"

And with that, Otis put his arm around Shax and led him upstairs, saying Momma had boiled last nights victims and dinner was ready.

End of Flashback:


	5. Come and get me

As the Devil Reject's

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Reaper, and Fluffy. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.  
Authors Note: Please review.

_Smashing Pumpkins –_

"_Bitterness of the one who's left alone."_

It was hours later when Shax finally woke up. He was face down in a dirty smelling bed with a headache, his head still a little fuzzy, although the memories of what had happened hadn't escaped him. He knew he wasn't in his bed, and he knew why. He kept his eyes closed as for a minute, all he did was lay there and let the tears slide down his face, trying to keep his breathing even. He didn't sense anybody else in the room, but he still didn't want to draw any attention to himself as he quietly cried. He cried for RJ, his second favorite brother, who would take him hunting and put him on his shoulders when he was younger, letting him feel like the tallest person in the world as Momma laughed at them. He cried for Momma, who had watched her baby fall to the floor in front of her in a broken and unbreathing heap of black metal, the dark eyes that met his empty and void of life when she had lifted the mask. He cried for her being the only one other than him left. He cried for Tiny, his favorite brother, because no one knew where he was. A cop could have shot him dead like some animal on a hunting trip, a prideful kill. And the professor, and the doctor, because they had never been involved in the escape plan, and were bound to be caught once those pigs raided the basement.

And he should cry for Otis and Baby, but he wasn't. He should be crying for his Daddy, but he wasn't, although he felt less animosity towards him and Baby. He wasn't actually angered at Otis, just…just…he had left them there. And the family plan had always been grab who you can and go, and don't look back, and Shax knew that. He knew Otis was just doing what was best, and he remembered Otis pushing him towards the basement first, trying to get him to go down there first, and he knew he had resisted. He had resisted because he knew they were going to take RJ. He knew before that fatal bullet hit they were going to kill his brother, and for all the awkwardness and usual somewhat outputted treatment RJ got, the somewhat out-of-place person he was, he didn't want him to die alone. He wasn't going to let RJ die alone so that they could get away.

He had promised himself he would never let anything happen to his family and he had failed so far. But he wouldn't keep failing. A great a deep anger rose up in him, starting at the pit of his stomach and becoming lodged in his chest as his eyes opened, and he could feel the dead look in them as he slowly rose up off of the bed.

He would not abandon his mother to tortured death. That cop's name, he had herd it before. He had remembered mother shooting a cop named that on Halloween, apparently a rabbits father had some police connections and shit himself when his princess didn't return home that evening.

That cop had something personal against them, and now, Shax had something personal against him. And John Quincy fucking Wydell may be older than Shax, but Shax had a feeling that he had a lot more practice with disposing of people who personally insulted or attacked him or his family, and sitting alone in a dark single lighted room, with one bed and no windows, Shax smirked. He would find his mother. He would find that asshole, and they would show him what happens when someone dares to attack a Firefly.

They would show him.

Licking his dry lips, Shax glanced down at himself. He still wore the exact same clothing as earlier today, a small splatter of RJ's blood on his knee from when he had jumped on his body. But he had bandages all over him. Suddenly, it clicked. He was in a mental ward, he remembered the brief conversation he had herd in the police car, that was why all the shell burns had bandages and his right hand was in a wrap with a wrist brace. His Daddy was right, shooting a pistol would break his small hand. 'Too late now', thought Shax to himself as he remembered something with a grin.

If he was still wearing everything he was before…His hand slid down his pant leg and into his little black boots, his grin broadening as he pulled out the remaining part of his lightning bolt knife, the cover having broke off and only the blade remained, just the perfect size to fit in his boot without him or anyone else noticing.

He licked his lips, feeling that anger bubble in his chest grow as his eyes went to the door of the room. Someone would have to wonder in sometime…

And with that thought, he grabbed the pillow off the bed and hit the hanging lightbulb as hard as he could, shattering it with the force before flicking his knife open and going to wait behind the door.

Someone would have to come in sometime…

Flashback:

Shax was sitting in Grampa's room with Otis and Grampa before he had passed, a rabbit scalped and shackled to the wall as Otis watched him throw knives at him, his technique having improved over the years.

"I hate fucked up families!" yelled Grampa, flicking some foot at the television, Otis turning toward it with a snort.

"Aint he just a dip."

"OTIS, OTIS COME QUICK, THERE'S COPS OUT THERE!" Said Momma as she ran into the room, the bow still in her hair from the night before. Shax's eyes widened and his heart stopped for a moment, although he seemed to be the only person in the room who was even slightly panicked, Otis getting out of his chair with a curse.

"How many?" Asked Grampa, Otis waving a dismissing hand at him as he walked over to get two pistols.

"Don't worry about it. Take this, go downstairs, and play nice." He told Momma, not even the slightest bit worried, and that was enough to comfort Shax a little bit before he stood up, easily hiding his nervousness.

"Do you need my help? Would it be better if I answered the door?" Asked Shax, looking at Otis.

"Nah, it'd be easier if she just took care of it." Said Otis, ruffling his hair as he put on Baby's cowboy hat and walked over to Grampa.

"I'll go outback and take control LIKE I ALWAYS FUCKING DO!" he yelled in the old man's ear, Grampa merely giving him the finger as his attention had quickly went back to the television.

Otis paused before leaving the room, turning to Shax for a minute.

"Hey, little shit, why don't you go wait in the kitchen quietly. It wont do no good yew opening the door but you can be the backup plan, case that pig gets too curious."

Said Otis, looking down at his brother. Shax swallowed but nodded his head, Otis leaving the room. Licking his lips, Shax walked over to where the man was shackled and grabbed one of the knives sticking out of the wall, gritting his teeth together as he gave a sharp pull, the knife giving and making him nearly fall backwards.

"HA! Yer funnier than the fuckers on the television set!" Said Grampa, laughing at him as he regained his balance, Shax sparing him a middle finger before sliding the knife carefully on his belt, not having the sheath so having to make do before sneaking his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, listening intently to Momma at the door.

"Well…Alright…I suppose I can trust you….being a man of the law and awll…"

She said, in a sultry tone that made Shax's lip's curl up in disgust, hearing the cop give an affirmative before stepping into the house and walking over to a chair, Momma fallowing as he pulled out some more pictures.

Shax rolled his eyes at the bullshit. God, couldn't Tiny come upstairs and just smash the bastard or something? Maybe if he made a distraction he Momma would shoot the fuck and get it over with.

His head turned instantly at the sound of the dogs barking outside, nearly jumping to a fighting stance before he remembered he had to stay crouched in the kitchen, and that Otis was suppose to be outback. Someone hallored at the animal, in a panicked voice as Shax faught the urge to laugh. Who shit themselves over a dog? For real? Especially if they were a cop! Man he had faith in these pigs, he thought with an eye roll.

But then he herd someone knocking on the barn, and he instantly got serious again. Where the fuck was Otis? Sneering, he started crawling towards where the backdoor was, making sure he stayed out of site of the cop in the living room as he made his way to the laundry room door, opening it merely a crack as he peered out, his eyes widening as the two men took a crowbar to the chains on the barn and pulled the doors opening. His heart rate quickened as the bound women within were exposed, as he realized whatever was going to happen needed to happen quick. Panicking slightly, he turned to peer around. Where the fuck was Otis god damn it!? But then he caught site of him, he had his gun aimed and he was slowly sneaking up one the pig and the old man and that calmed Shax down as he turned back to the living room quickly, making sure everything was going alright in there.

"WYDELL! WYDELL OVER, WYDELL OVER!?"

"Excuse me, Ma'am." Said the cop, pulling out his radio.

"Wydell over?" He asked, but Shax watched as Momma pulled out the gun, and with a simple pull, dead eyes became stunned.

Shax turned back to look outside, seeing the old man fall into a dirty mud puddle from the night before as Otis came into full sight, making the other cop kneel. Relief filled Shax as he finally stood up, walking over to Momma.

End of Flashback:

Shax smirked as there was a knock at his door before it opened, a nurse stepping in with a guard in tow, holding a tray.


	6. See the light

As the Devil Reject's

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Reaper, and Fluffy. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.  
Authors Note: Please review.

_Rise Against –_

"_Shots fired, into the sky, are now returning, where the fuck will you hide?!"  
_

The Nurse stood there for a minute, glancing around the room and took another careful step in, the guard also walking in behind her to peer around better.

"Are you sure this is the room they said he was in?"

"Its got a chart, Shax Firefly…"  
Shax closed his eyes and smirked, slamming the door shut, and pounced on the woman first, his knife cutting through her throat instantly as the guard peered around blindly in the dark, Shax's eyes already adjusted as he jumped on the bed and grabbed the man, being able to slice his neck at the higher angle.

The guard fell to the floor with a sickening pop from his knee caps and a coked noise as he tried to breath, blood running down his body from his juggler.

Shax smirked down at him as he fell forward, his head giving a crack at the force of his skull hitting the cement floor before Shax jumped off the bed and on top of him, walking on him as he searched his pockets, pulling the keys out before stepping on the nurse to avoid the puddles of blood on the floor and made his way to the door, easily opening it now that it had been unlocked from the outside and left that way, since both morons walked into the room.

Peering around, he smirked at the empty hallway, and the possibilities. Chart, there was suppose to be a chart with his name on it. Turning his head upwards, he caught site of the clipboard sticking out of a plastic container attached to the wall. Grabbing it, he removed the paper from beneath the metal clip and quickly folded it, stuffing it in his back pocket.

Licking his lips, he slowly closed the door behind him, turning and starting to walk silently down the hallway to the right. 'I got the papers now, if chart's are all they go by here, no one'll know who the hell broke out ' he thought with a smirk as he pushed himself up against a wall, peering around the corner .

Hmmm…another empty hallway…but squinting, he saw that down this hallway, was a security camera. His eyes widened and the looked back down the other hallway, noticing nothing…What the hell? Quietly running to the other side of the hallway, he peered around the corner. There was a camera…Oh. Cheap ass institution, they put a camera in those two hallways and not this one because if someone broke out, they were going down one of those hallways no matter what, and skipping this hallway saved them money. Rolling his eyes, he made his way back to his room, leaving the door open for light as he removed the shoes of his victims, carrying the one from the guard and two of the high-heels from the nurse before heading back out into the hallway, going first to the right hallway to peer around at the camera. The Gods bless Grampa and his shoe throwing. Sneering, he took aim and threw, the heavy shoe easily knocking the camera over, it hanging merely by a wire as the red light blinked rapidly for a minute before going out totally.

He smirked before running to the other hallway and doing the same thing, to confuse the guards as on where he was headed. Smirking he ran and grabbed the shoe up, thinking they would assume he would go down the hallway's camera he knocked out last. So, instead, he turned and ran back to the first camera's hallway, grabbing the high-heel up from there as well before scanning the hallway.

Hmm…some rooms had charts, others didn't. He would assume those with charts meant patients, so those without meant vacancy…

Quickly dropping his shoe collection he dug the keys back out of his pocket and started searching them. There was a vacant room called C-13, the keys had the room number on them. Frantically moving his finger's, he swallowed as he herd the sound of boots hitting the ground as people ran down the hallways. Finally, finding the key, he shoved it in and turned, kicking the shoes in the empty room and pulling the keys out before running in himself, leaving the door unlocked as he quietly closed it, pushing his ear up against it.

He could hear people out there, men, males, guards, as they talked and looked frantically, peering in through peep holes at the patients.

"Here, turn on the lights, he could have gotten in one of the empty rooms!" Shax grabbed the shoes and pulled them next to him as he pushed himself up underneath the peep hole opening, waiting for the light to turn on.

It took a couple minutes, and he could hear their foots steps as they drew nearer.

The light turned on, and he held his breath as he herd someone on the other side of the door.

He tried to calm himself...1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi…

The lights went out and Shax exhaled slowly, hearing the footsteps go to the next room where apparently a true crazy was disturbed as the man started screaming at the top of his lungs about the light being turned on and it burning his skin.

Shax rolled his eyes.

Some people.

He pushed his ear harder up against the door to better hear what the guards were saying over the nutcase in the room next to him.

"I'll go down that hallway, you stay here and make sure it's clear." Said a deep voice  
"And what the fuck am I suppose to do if it aint clear?" said a slightly higher pitched male voice.

"Call for help."

"Fuck it, go."

There was a sound of footsteps walking away, slowly fading. Shax worked up some spit in his mouth and dribbled it onto his hand, going to rub it over the hinges of the door before wiping his hand off and grabbing the handle, slowly turning it as he moved to peek out. The man was standing there, brown hair and a mustache in what looked like fancy pj's, the same thing the guard Shax had disposed of was wearing. It really made no sense, the nurses were all skirts/dresses and fancy wear while the men's dress code was pajamas. Shax rolled his eyes, waiting for the man to do something.

But he didn't. He stood there, hands in his pocket as he watched the door in front of him, as if that was where he was going to pop out of. The man next to him had finally quieted, Shax assuming they had turned his light back off. That was a good thing, because if he was still screaming that would draw attention to where Shax was peeking out of.

Finally, the man turned around, probably looking down the hallway the other guard had walked.

Shax smirked, opening the door completely as he quickly creeped up on the man.

"God, he is taking forever…" Complained the guard before Shax stabbed his knife into him from behind, puncturing the right lung and halting his ability to breath. Smirking, Shax gave the knife a violent twist, earning merely a choked whimper from the man as his last bit of breath escaped him, Shax catching him before he fell to his knees and slowly let him down, face down and with the knife still in so none of the blood hit the floor as he dragged the body back into the vacant room, grabbing one of the heeled shoes and his knife before he left, calmly shutting the door behind him.

This was easier than it looked.


	7. On my way

As the Devil Reject's

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Reaper, and Fluffy. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.  
Authors Note: Please review.

With two more guards down Shax had taken the keys and made his way out the door, the mental institution in a very secluded area away from Ruggsville, but you could still see the town over the hill. So as the sun peeked it's last look at the city, Shax made his way to the small wood and started down the hill, smirking to himself as he thought about how similar this was to breaking out of the orphanage, which, was actually, about four miles east of here. Well, similar in a way if you took away the killing. He just shook his head and made his way down the hill.

Flashback:

Six year old Shax looked over at the clown in the pick-up truck as he drove down the dark gravel streets of the town.

"Are you really gonna take me back to the orphanage?" he asked, before turning to look at his feet.

The clown turned to him for a minute, staring him down with a contemplative look before he reached into the glove compartment and got out a pack of cigarettes with a lighter, getting a cigarette out and lighting it, taking a long puff before turning back to the kid next to him.

"Nah, not tonight," said the clown, his eyes going back to the road.

Shax turned to him with a confused look, licking his dry lips.

"So…your gonna take me back tomorrow?" He asked, not really understanding.

The clown took a deep breath before turning towards him again, staring him down before taking another drag.

"Maybe, maybe briefly." He said, turning down a dark road.

Shax gave him an even more confused look before shaking his head.

"Okay, whatever you want." Said Shax, leaning back in the passenger seat, the clown turning to look at him with an amused look.

"Whatever I want, huh? Shit boy, aint you suppose to be at that opposing age?" asked the clown, Shax not entirely sure what else to call him.

"I don't know, am I? There's not much I can do to stop you, anyways. And if I got to the orphanage I'll just run away again…I'm on number three, soon they'll probably send me to some reformatory school." Said the kid with a shrug, but he did have a bit of a depressed look at the idea of being sent to a reformatory school. Cutter had almost got sent there once…

"So no one will adopt you, huh?" Asked the clown, glancing over at him.

Shax shrugged, looking at his shoes.

"I guess not, although I'm not on the first pick list. People don't like kids with criminal records for some reason." Said Shax sarcastically, making the clown smirk.

"I got some people who might…"

End of Flashback:

Shax made it down the hill most of the way before he even hit anything close to society, smirking as he herd the sounding alarms in the asylum above him. Didn't matter now, he was long gone. Or gone enough for them not to have a chance.

Stepping onto the road, he fallowed it down to a gas station on the outskirts of the city, walking slowly up to the back of it, quickly taking to the shadows of the station in the dark as he glanced down at himself.

He had blood on him everywhere but his feet, or at least splatters of it. His arms were the worst, his white tank top a little stained near the middle, and his pants had a little bit near the shins.

If he went in there now, with the sounding alarms above, he'd be back in that cell before he knew what hit him. Shit. Shit shit fuck fuck! There was the sound of voices and approaching footsteps on the side walk from the other side of the station coming near him. Shax's eyes widened for a moment as he peered around, the lights from inside the station easily casting the shadows of the people nearing him. Sneering, he turned and quickly ran behind a dumpster, glad that this part of texas was pretty much nothing but sand.

Crouching behind the dumpster, he waited, listening intently for the people to leave.

"Got the stuff man?"

"Yeah, I got it. You got the doe?"

"Yeah…hey I'm a little short this week, you know, my girlfriend and-"

"The fuck you say, motherfucker!?"

Shax's eyes instantly widened as turned, peering around the disgusting smelling can.

There was a somewhat short man in a black hooded jacket that looked like it was way too small for him, his pants way to big, and a pistol in his hands as he held a pretty clean looking kid to the wall, his other hand around the guy's neck. Shax rose an interested eyebrow with a smirk.

"You better have my fucking money you piece of shit! I gave you a discount last time, but that was a one time thing! Who the fuck you think you are comin' to my corner askin' for shit, you stupid fuck! You owe me double now if you want SHIT!" said the man in the hood with a harsh whisper, the man against the wall's eyes locked on the gun pushed against his stomach.

"Alright, alright! Take anything you want!" Said the man, all but shaking.

"Your god damn right. Give me your wallet!"

"What!?"

"I said, GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING WALLET!"

The man's hands shook as he tossed it at the man, turning to run once the grip on his chest was loosened, the man laughing at him as he ran, putting the weapon back in his pants as he picked up the wallet.

"Yeah yeah, keep yer runnin', fuckin creep." Said the hooded man quietly to himself as he stood back up, opening the wallet with interest.

Well well well…

Shax smirked as he stood up, his knife out and open as he slowly walked around the other side of the dumpster, making sure to stay just outside of the man's sight as he creeped up on him, his knife ready as his boots quietly touched the cement of the sidewalk.

"Motherfucker! Lied to me!" Sneered the man as he held up two hundred dollar bills, obviously too involved with it to sense somebody behind him.

Shax had his knife in the man's lung before another word fell from his lips, twisting and withdrawing as the man fell to his knees.

Quickly, Shax moved in front of the man, ignoring the stunned look on his face as Shax held him up, working the black jacket off of him before it got too soaked in blood, thankful that all there was was a medium sized wet looking spot where the hole was. It was black, which meant, unless you peered, you could only guess what color of liquid it had been in contact with.

Once he had gotten the jacket off he man and on himself, he let him drop to the ground with a sneer, grabbing the gun off the back of his pants and his wallet, taking both the man's money and the scaredy pants, stuffing the bills into his unoccupied back pocket and the gun into his pants as he grabbed the arms of the man, dragging him back behind the dumpster as quick as he could, giving the body a kick before he started recovering the few places of blood stained sand.

Standing against the brick wall of the gas station again, he glanced around to make sure the worst was taken care of. The only thing that remained was a small blood stain on the sidewalk that he knew he couldn't get up. Shax gave it a sneer before pulling the gun back out of his pants, opening the chamber to look inside.

Empty.

What a fuckin bluff.

Shax gave the gun an amused look before putting it back into his pants. That was just proof anyone will do anything, under the certain circumstances. Walking around to the other part of the gas station, he stood on the boarder of the main part and the 'distant parking' part, where the light barely touched as he dug into his back pocket, pulling his 'chart papers' out and glancing over them. If these where his papers, then they should say the location of his mother. Staring them over, he stopped at 'Family Residence – Court Case.'

Sneering, he stuffed them back into his pocket. That meant she must still be in jail then, which shouldn't be too hard to get too. Walking over to one of the cars that was somewhat isolated from the others, he waited about two feet away from it, hoping it was a customer and not a worker as he stood there, giving his best lost expression.

Sure enough, someone wandered out eventually, a woman, with blonde hair and a pink dress with a leather overcoat, digging in her purse for her keys as she walked to her car. Shax swallowed, acting.

"Oh" Said the woman after she looked up from her purse, startled at seeing someone standing there.

"Oh, oh honey, are you lost?" She asked, walking over to him, but Shax didn't answer. He let his eyes wonder to hers for a minute before quickly glancing away, his foot giving a twist.

"Wow sweetheart, what happened to you?" She asked, her hand raising to touch something on his forehead. Damn. The bandage from that pig knocking him out with the butt of his rifle.

Suddenly with a sneer, Shax pulled the gun out of the back of his pants, cocking it as he looked at the now stunned woman.

"Get in the car."


	8. Where did you get that?

As the Devil Reject's

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Reaper, and Fluffy. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.  
Authors Note: Please review. THIS IS THE ACTUAL CHAP. EIGHT, I'M COMING MOMMA IS CHAPTER NINE, MY BAD!

The woman had something between a stunned expression and an amused expression.

"Honey, where did you get that thing?" She asked, slowly back up to her car.

Shax stared at her with a less than amused expression, the somewhat large jacket covering the pistol as he pointed it at her.

"I said, Get in the Fucking car Now!" he told her with a deadly whisper. That bubble of anger remained in his chest and he knew the dead look remained in his eyes as the woman finally scurried to obey him.

You know, he use to laugh when people obeyed Otis automatically when he did something like this. Otis would laugh too, sometimes. But now as Shax slowly got to the other side of the car and stepped inside, it wasn't very funny anymore. Nothing was very funny anymore.

Staring at the woman through his head eyes, he pointed the gun at her again.

"Take me to the Ruggsville County Jail. Now."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After about ten minutes of sitting in the car, Shax had turned on the radio. Eagles – Take it Easy and removed the jacket, letting the woman know he meant business by the blood stains that coated his flesh. It was one of those songs that use to make him smile but now all it did was make him feel confused, something between anger and sorrow as visions of him and Baby dancing in the barn, or the song blasting as RJ worked on some piece of shit car.

It was a happy song, one that was suppose to represent life and the shortness of it, to live in the now, to calm down and just relax. He use to actually like this song, along with Don't Fear the Reaper, that being his favorite of all time. He liked this song because he thought it was pretty true, you never knew what was going to happen tomorrow or how to deal with it, so all you could really do was live in the now, because sitting around worrying about it didn't do no good. Or that's what he use to think.

Now as he sat holding some twenty something year old woman at gun point to drive him to the jail to break out his mother, he wondered. Maybe if he had thought ahead he could have prevented this, but Otis always said shit like that don't do no good, just gets people all worked up.

Maybe.

The woman was crying now, and annoyed, Shax waited for the song to change, because he didn't think he could handle the brokenly good feeling the song tried to bring up in him and the annoying cries of the woman next to him. They call the rising sun. Shax rolled his eyes. Animals – House of the Rising sun, this song reminded him of Uncle Charlie's whore house.

Distantly, he wondered if that was where they had ran too. They really had no other back up plan…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Giving the pictures a sickening look, the officer continued to go through the Firefly clan's photo album's, stopping when he saw something rather stunning. Hey that was the kid that had tried to scratch Ralph's eye out! And he…he was holding a decaptitated head…all dressed up in face paint and red pants and overcoat…what the fuck?  
"Sheriff, you might want to have a look at this." He said, Wydell coming over to peer over his shoulder.

"Yeah, what?" asked the bulky man, his eyes widening slightly at the sight.

"Lord have mercy." He muttered, taking the photo from the album, as well as several others with the kid in them. There was one of him carving a skull into a victims chest anx…– Finally he just put the pictures down, not being able to stomach seeing much more of that shit as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Shaking his head for a minute, he closed his eyes again. Suddenly, a shiver went down his spine as a thought came to mind.

Looking around the room for a moment, he turned towards the second officer.

"Did anybody think to check that kid for weapons?" he asked slowly, the room of three officers giving him a blank stare and a couple of shrugs.

"Not me, boss."

Closing his eyes, he swallowed realizing the major fuck up.

"Do I have to do everything myself!" he snarled, grabbing his had and keys as he made his way out the door, slamming it behind him.

A young officer peered over at the photos, staring at the man who had found them.

"Yew don't think that kid could have done anything, dew ya?"

The older man's eyes raised up to look at the man staring at him.

"At this point, I don't know what to think. This stuff is…far beyond anything I could have ever imagined…I'd liked to have thought such evil didn't exist in the world, but now I know I've been sadly mistaken."

Couple minutes later, the phone rang.

There was a breakout at the Ruggsville County Mental Institution, with five dead and two wounded.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Stop here." Said Shax, two streets away as he saw the mass of police trucks and cars parked in the same place. The woman turned too look at him, her eyes filled with fright and confusion, her tears having stopped about three miles back. Shax put his jacket back on and turned back to look at the woman, make up running down her face as he stared at her. His eye twitched for a minute as he stared.

Taking a deep breath and looking away momentarily, Shax licked his lips.

"Tie my shoe." He demanded, looking back at her, the gun still between them as he aimed it at her.

"W-what?" she asked, surprised at the demand.

Shax's eyes hardened in annoyance as he stared at the woman, not nearly in the mood for this shit.

"Did I stutter, bitch? I said, TIE MY FUCKING SHOE!" he yelled the woman putting her hands up submissively as she leaned over him.

"Alright, alright, please, I'm sorry!" she said, tears starting to roll down her face again. Rolling his eyes, his left hand slowly wondered into the jackets pocket, his thumb shifting the knife open.

"Your shoes already –" Shax roughly pushed her away from him and back into her seat, the seat belt she had been wearing for some reason pulling her body back against the seat as eyes went wide and hand went to grasp the wound on her neck, blood cascading down her dress.

Shax waited a minute for the squirming and choking to stop, the eyes losing life before he grabbed her and yanked her sideways, so that no one would see her unless they peered in.

Putting the gun back in his pants and the knife in his jeans pocket, he maneuvered the jacket so it covered them both as he threw his hood up, smirking down at the blood stained jeans as he opened the door, slamming it behind him before heading towards the jail, his eyes widening when he saw the white hat cop leave the building. Instantly, Shax hit the ground and belly crawled into a bush, his wide eyes peering out as the pig got into a truck and slammed the door, driving away hurriedly. Squinting, he waited for a minute, relaxing a little when he drove down a road that was far from him, before turning down the same road Shax and the woman had come off of. Swallowing, Shax turned back around to look back at the sheriff's department/jail, waiting for a minute to see if any cops would fallow.

And they did. Two more people ran out of the building, in a lot more of a hurry than the asshole who had led his family's invasion, as they got into the same car and turned the lights on, turning down the same roads Wydell had.

Oh.

OH. Ha! Mental ward must have just reported his escape. Shax chuckled to himself, standing up. Yeah, hurry up pigs, don't want'em getting away.


	9. I'm coming, Momma

As the Devil Reject's

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Reaper, and Fluffy. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.  
Authors Note: Please review. THIS IS ACTUALLY CHAPTER NINE, I'M SORRY I SKIPPED CHAPTER EIGHT!

_Metallica –_

"_See them try to bring the hammer down. No damn chains can hold me to the ground."_

Eve Firefly sat quietly for the moment in the chair of the cell she was to be kept in, thinking distantly of her family, trying to avoid thinking of her precious RJ, Tiny, or Shax. God her Baby Shax, she could only guess where he was now. And Baby and Otis, thankfully, had gotten away. She hoped they had gotten somewhere, somewhere far away from here and safe. She would hold her tongue until they cut it out, just as long as her babies survived.

Her eyes widened slightly when the light in the room suddenly went out, as well as did the one at the top of the steps. She rose an eyebrow as a smirk slowly came to her face. Which little devil had come to her rescue?

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Shax waited patiently outside near the fuse box, his hood up and hidden in one of the many stupidly planted buses around the area, he supposed to make it look nice. What kind of sheriff's department looks nice? There was some hollering inside, as a grin came to Shax's face when a man stepped out of the door.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Damn fuse is always blowin…" muttered the pig, putting a brick Shax hadn't seen before in front of the door so it didn't close before he walked over to the fuse box. Shax smirked. Oh yes, come piggy.

Opening the box, the man's eyes went wide.

"What the hell?" he squinted at the rusted pieced of metal embedded into the wires and box.

Shax jumped out from the bushes, his knife ready as he quickly and harshly reached in front of the man and sliced the side of the man's knee.

"ARGH! Ahhh!" he yelled on his way down, grabbing onto the brick wall for support. But that wasn't enough as he fell to his knees, looking back with glazed eyes to see who did this too him. Shax smirked again. What a quncidentence, it was the man he'd nearly clawed the eye out of. Raising his eyebrows, he walked closer to the man who was about to open his mouth to scream when Shax grabbed his hair, yanking back forcefully, bringing the knife to the man's juggler and pausing his scream.

"You have a chance of living if you shut the fuck up." He whispered into his ear, smirking at the nervous swallow, the man's mouth having to close briefly before opening.

"I sliced your knee cap. You have an hour to crawl your way to a hospital…or a car. If I let you live. Now what I want you to do, is take your radio, and I want you to radio into your fucking pigs, and I want you to tell them, your going to get an electrician to fix the box, understand?" asked Shax, his eyes roaming up him as the pigs eyes watered. Hmm, there were scratch marks from earlier. He smirked in remembrance.

The cop slowly nodded, or attempted to at least with boys hand in his hair, his eyes desperately seeking out Shax's.

Shax raised an eyebrow and pushed his knife harder against the man's throat, his hand yanking forcefully on his hair. He chuckled as he leaned into the man's ear again.

"Say yes I do."  
"Yes I do."

"Good. Now get started before I decide to change my mind."

Shax glanced the man over again, the wound on his knee having soaked through to the top part of the pant leg as the man's shaking and paling hands reached for his radio.

Shax sneered and yanked back on his hair roughly again, making the man gasp.

"And make it good too, no codes or stupid shit or I'll send your guts home to your wife in a jar, you got me?!"

"Yes I do." Said the man submissively, tears running down his cheeks as he pulled the radio into sight. Shax smirked down at him.

"Good."

"Hey…hey Joey, I'm…I'mma go out and see if I get an electrician for this…there aint no way in hell I can fix it…" He paused, taking a shaky swallow, Shax bumping his hand to make him release the talk button as he leaned down to his ear.

"Ask them if they want any donuts while your out." Said Shax with a smirk, the cop giving him a brief glare at the insinuate, but pushed the button back in.

"Do ah, do any of ya want any donuts while I'm out? Over." he asked, his eyes glazing more as Shax stared at him, once the button was released he leaned into his ear again.

"Better hurry up to conversation, your loosing time here. What kind of electrician is around at this hour?" Said Shax teasingly, pushing the knife against his throat once more.

"Yeah man, I need my blood sugar up. Bring in a whole box of them jelly filled ones, would ya? Over." Said a cop, an older sounding one reasoned Shax as the man pushed in the button again.

"Yeah…Yeah will do. Over" His eyes stayed locked with Shax, Shax giving him a satisfied look.

"Alright…now I'm going to feel just a tiny bit guilty for doing this!" and with that he pushed and sliced, blood pouring out onto the concrete as Shax grabbed the man before he fell to the floor, depositing him in one of the bushes before turning back to the open door.

A slow, sadistic, and deadly smirk crawled across his face as he slowly started walking towards it, his knife out and ready as he made his way inside.

The door opened with a loud and annoying buzzing sound, Shax quickly running into the shadows, where the reserve lights didn't touch, his eyes searching and ears peeked.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, sounded like someone came inside…but Hobbs done left." Said the older sounding one, the one Shax recognized from the radio.

"…I guess we should go check it out."

"You go, I'll keep a watch in here." Said the older one.  
"What? Why me?"

"You're the one who thinks we should go check it out, so you go."

"Fine." Huffed the younger one, grabbing up something, Shax's eyes narrowing as he started to hear the boots hit the floor as he walked nearer.

It was one Shax didn't even remember, the man walking right past him, rifle pointed at invisible foes as he made his way to the back door.

"Hello?" he asked, his eyes straight ahead.

"Hellllooo?"  
Shax raised an eyebrow. Yes, because a culprit like himself was just going to pop out at the sound of a formal greeting. He started smirking when the idiot opened the back door, peering out.

"Hello?" he asked again, Shax slowly creeping up behind him.

"Hel-ungh…" Shax sneered as his knife penetrated the lung once again from behind. Twist, pull back, and grabbed the man before he fell out the door, grunting at the weight as he drug the body back into the hallway, the door shutting and the rifle slowly hitting the ground.

Dragging him into the corner, he dropped the body, giving the glazed over eyes a disgusted look as he searched the man's belt, obtaining the keys and his pistol, Shax removing the druggie's and tossing it at the body with a smirk before putting the new pistol in his pants.

Turning, he looked up at the ceiling of the hallway. There was another camera, it's red light staring at him as he gave it a smirk before turning, taking a minute to carve something into the man before going and opening the back door again, using his foot to keep it open as he searched for the brick he had seen used to prop it. Grabbing it, he quickly turned and walked back inside, sneering at the camera before he gave the brick a harsh toss with both hands, the thing barely touching the camera enough to knock it down and off before colliding with the wall behind it, making a huge crash and a rough scratch before it crashed again against the ground.

"What the holy Moses was that!?"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The cop's eyes went to the camera screen instantly too see what had happened, but all that he saw was static. His eyes widened as he leaned towards the screen.

"What in gods name...Hun-" his eyes got impossibly wide, Shax's knife twisting in his lung as Shax pulled it out, turning the chair around with a smirk to see the man's wide and terrified eyes as his mouth gasped for air.

Grabbing the man by the chin, his bloody hand leaving finger prints he pulled his head nearer.

"That was for my brother. Bitch." He whispered, watching as the light left his eyes.

Sneering, Shax pushed the man back into the chair so he wouldn't hit the floor. Glancing around the room, he spotted a jacket over in a chair in the corner. He rose an eyebrow. Well well well.

Grinning, he grabbed it off the chair and forced it onto the man, the jacket covering the blood stain as he turned him back into the chair, pushing him forward so his head merely laid on the desk. There we go, quite deceiving. Except for the bloody finger prints on his chin.

"Hmm..." taking the corner of his jacket and spitting on it, he rubbed the blood off most of the way. There we go.

Turning, Shax made his way to the basement door, pushing this key, then that key, and that key, and finally, the door knob turned.

I'm coming, Momma.


	10. It'll be alright

As the Devil Reject's

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Reaper, and Fluffy. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.  
Authors Note: Please review.

_Metallica –_

"_Momma they try and break me."_

Slowly standing, Eve made her way to the bars of the cell, her ankle and wrist cuffs clinking. Grabbing on to the bars she peered out, up the dark hallway and stairs as the door opened. There stood a dark figure through the reserve lights from upstairs, beaming down at her and hiding the identity of the small person. But they held a knife in one hand and keys in the next, as slowly, step by step, they made their way down the stairs. The figure became smaller and smaller until her eyes widened with realization, as slowly the face was revealed, confirming her thoughts.

"Shax! Oh god, Shax Baby come to Momma!" she nearly cried, reaching her hands out through the bars to touch her son, who walked forward eagerly, nearly crying at the feel of her hand as it cupped his cheek.

"Momma!" he sobbed for a minute, grabbing onto her wrist.

"I know baby, I know. It's gonna be okay, alright?" she whispered, running her fingers over his cheek as he cried into her hand for a minute, before starting to choke and pull away, looking up at her with red puffy eyes. It broke her heart. She had never, ever, seen her little Shax cry. Not once.

She tried to give him a comforting smile as she looked him over. My god, he was coated in blood….In fact his little lightning bolt knife was literally dripping it on the floor.

She was almost proud, if he wasn't staring at her with…with dead puffy eyes.

Licking his lips, Shax turned away and grabbed the keys, pushing this and that one in almost frantically. He'd gotten his Momma back, he'd done it, he'd done it half way and…he didn't know what else he could do. And that thought scared him. He had no idea where Otis and Baby and Daddy had ran off too, and even if they went to Charlie's they'd probably be gone before they got there because they knew they couldn't stay anywhere long.

Momma's hand reached out and stopped him, gently closing over his as she grabbed the right key off the ring, Shax looking down. Slowly, he pushed it in and unlocked the door, opening the metal barred door before going to his knees and undoing her ankle cuffs, handing her the keys for the handcuffs as he stared at the ground.

Throwing down the chains she put the keys in her bra before grabbing him and hugging him close, Shax's eyes closing as tears started to fall down his face again, his arms wrapped around her.

"It's okay, baby. We'll find them. It'll be okay, we just gotta get to a phone, alright? I think I remember your Uncle Charlie's number, and that's the only place they would have gone other than the motel." She whispered, deciding not to go into detail. Right now they needed the fuck out of there and to a pay phone.

Pushing him away gently, she kneeled down in front of him, taking in the blood stains and all as she looked at him.

"Shax, I need to know, did you kill that one pig? The one that –"

Shax shook his head instantly, knowing which one she was talking about. Wydell.

"No Momma, he ran to the mental ward to try and find me after I broke out." He said, looking at her sadly. Nodding, she pulled him close once again.

"Alright sweaty, that's okay. Come on now, lets go find your Daddy."

She said before grabbing his arm and leading him back up the stairs.

For Shax it was almost a comfort. He wasn't on his own anymore, he didn't have to…have to be aware. Some one else was leading, some one else was taking care of things, he had gotten his Momma back, and she was gonna get Daddy and Baby and Otis and everything was going to be okay and now he could just pretend he wasn't himself for a while. As they sat in the car of some woman Momma had threatened with the pigs pistol while Momma drove, he turned on the radio and leaned back, just letting the song take him to any memory it brought to him. Anywhere but here.

Aerosmith – Dream On

"_I know nobody knows, where it comes and where it goes…"_

Shax's mind drifted off to when he first herd it.

Flashback:

"_I know everybody says you got to lose to know how to win."_

The truck pulled up in front of a big farm house after many confusing dirt roads. There were cattle, pigs, broken down cars, and lots of barns. It was pretty much a good old fashioned farm house. Shax had only read about them in books, really. He had never been able to run far enough from the orphanage to see one close up.

The clown turned to look down at him.

"Come on, kid, lets go inside." He muttered before turning to open the door.

Shax gave a swallow but opened his own door, looking down at the jump from the seat to the gravel ground for a minute before positioning himself for a leap, shutting the door once he had hit the ground.

"This is your house?" asked Shax as they walked up the…driveway like thing.

The clown turned back to look at him, digging for his keys with one hand.

"Something like that." He muttered, walking up the first step.

"Something like that? What you only stay here on Tuesdays and Wednesdays?" asked Shax, speed-walking over to where the clown was.

Cutter smiled for a minute, putting the key in the lock and looking down at him.

"Nah. Depends on rather my wife's workin or not." He said with a smirk.

"You have a wife? Man if you were anyone else I would ask if she was a hooker." The clown literally busted out laughing for a minute, opening the door. Shax peered through. From where he was all he could see was a couch, TV, stairway and the way to the kitchen.

Then suddenly a big bouncy figure of a near-adult woman, with blonde curly hair and in cloths that looked like they'd fit Shax blocked his view.

"DADDY!" she squealed, throwing her arms around the clown.

"Theres's my Baby Girl!" he laughed, throwing his arms around the girl. Shax gave them a strange look, wondering how the clown could make something that pretty. They say clowns are always suppose to be laughing, and this guy was certainly no exception. He laughed about everything, even things Shax really didn't find that funny. And Shax had a pretty mature since of humor for someone his age.

Suddenly the girl looked down at him, after pulling away slightly from what was supposively her father.

"Oh…Daddy, who's this?" she asked, giving him a strange look. But it was like the clown didn't even notice, he just reached down, and with large hands lifted Shax up and put him on his hip, as if he was his own kid. Something Shax had never had done to him. In fact, he hadn't been picked up once…least not that he could remember. Well, he assumed they had to pick him up once to twice to feed him when he was a baby, but that was it. They hadn't picked him up since they tried to baptize him and he struggled, bit, and clawed to get away, afraid they were finally going to drown him.

He tried not to give the clown the amazed look he wanted too, instead, turned to the woman.

"This here is Shax, I brought him home to meet ya Momma." He said, continuing to hold him on his hip. Wow, everything was big from up here. He gave the woman a smile.

"Well hello there little Shax, how old are you?" she cooed at him, making him give her a funny look. It was almost a fake coo.

"I'm six years old. And I think your wearing my shirt." He said, giving her a funny look. From the couch, there was the sound of an old man and a younger man laughing, and now that he stood as tall as the clown, he could see an old man with hair sticking out everywhere facing away from him, and a really large bulky man with black stringy hair and a sleeveless shirt in a recliner, holding a beer with one hand and looking over the couch at him with an amused look.

"Hello." Said Shax a little shyly, waving at the big man.

"You look like you could stomp on me and squish me." Said Shax, the clown turning to smile at him.

"I wont let'em stomp on yew, sides, I don't think RJ'd do that to ya. Less you really annoyed him." He said as an after thought before putting the boy down.

"Yay I got a clown on my side!" Said Shax happily, the girl offering him her hand.

"That's RJ, sweetheart, I'll take you over to meet him!" she said in a upbeat voice.

Shax gave her hand a strange look.

"Your bubbliness aint contagious, is it?" he asked, giving it a skeptic look.

"If that sun-shine ass was contagious Otis'd be chirper than fat-bitch in a buffet." Said the old man, taking a bite from his food.

"Hugo, shut the fuck up. Where'n the hell is Eve?" asked the clown, taking another step in and closing the door.

"Momma's in her room preparing for tonight." Said who the girl called 'RJ', Shax deciding to take her hand and be lead over to there, glancing around as they walked.

RJ didn't seem too excited about meeting him, but he spared him a look none the less as he sipped from his beer, his eyes almost silted as he stared down at the six year old.

"I still think you could squish me." He commented, looking at the man.

"Shut the fuck up, ya brat! Yer making me miss ma show!" complained the old man, continuing to stare at the TV.

Shax slowly turned and gave him an annoyed look.

"For an old fuck your pretty mean and loud." Said Shax, looking at him. Scowling, the old man turned to him.

"And for a little fuck you got a hell of a mouth. Now shut up!"

"HEY! Just cause I come from a catholic orphanage doesn't mean your allowed to think those sorts of things!" Shouted Shax, pulling out his sharpened and legendary fork, earning a laugh from RJ and Baby, Cutter peering over at them with an amused look.

"I'd watch myself, Hugo. He's known for stabbing priest with that fork."

Suddenly, a woman in a practically see-through pink robe walked in, with blonde hair and plenty of makeup as she made her way over to the clown.

"What yew doin here?" she asked, giving him a confused look. Suddenly, the girl was back on her feet and picking Shax up, like the clown did, and Shax was starting to wonder if he liked this picking up thing.

"I feel manhandled." He muttered, the girl laughing as she turned to the older woman.

"Look, Momma!" she said, Shax giving the woman a smile as he held onto the girl.

End of flashback:

Shax woke up with a start, his eyes opening to have Momma peering over him.

"Wait right here."

Authors Note: There will be more about his first day with the Fireflys.


	11. Sickening

As the Devil Reject's

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Reaper, and Fluffy. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.  
Authors Note: Please review. Lance Broadwell is a character from the First film, House of 1000 Corpses. He's the news reporter that tells you about the missing cheerleaders, he is played by Bill Mosley, also the actor who plays Otis in both films. So Obviously, I do not own Lance Broadwell.

_Smashing Pumpkins –_

"_I use to be a little boy, so old in my shoes. And what I choose is my choice, what's a boy suppose to do?"_

Sheriff John Quincy Wydell slowly made his way into the Sheriff's department, his flashlight out and his gun ready as he made his way into his office, peering around for people. That fucking kid had got out, and he wasn't within miles of that damn nut-house, which meant, he'd probably ran to save his mother. That little brat still had to be in here, there was no way he could have gotten away that fast and that easily, reasoned Wydell as he turned the corner, instantly relaxing as he saw the slouched figure of his friend.

"Hey, nap on your own time, alright? We got a town full of escaped nuts and your lazy ass is sleepin in my god damned chair!" He cursed, nudging the man with his hand, about to turn to put his hat away when something caught his eye. There, on the ground…blood drizzles…drips. His eyes widened as he quickly turned to the man slouched over the desk, harshly shoving him and stepping back when the body merely flipped the chair over, the skull cracking on the ground and eyes slitting open as the coat shifted a little to the side, revealing a red stain around his side.

"Mother-fucker!" cursed Wydell as he grabbed his gun and flashlight and ran as fast as he could down the stairs, his flashlight hitting the floor when he caught sight of the opened cell door.

Sneering he kicked the metal light as hard as he could, breaking it against the bars of the cell as he cursed.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"We cannot put a wanted picture of a child on the television!"

Wydell sneered into the telephone as he argued with the news company.

"We'll post one of the mother, but if we put that picture up I'll have child services so far up my ass I wont be able to sit without their shoes tickling my tonsils! Besides, you seem to think people would believe that, I know for damn sure if I saw a kid covered in blood my first reaction would be to help the little son of a bitch!"

"God damn it, you weak minded fuck, that's what we need to prevent. That devils slaughtered six grown men, three of which were trained police officers! Now you get on that telelvsion and tell them we have two escaped convicts!"

"I am not putting a photo on the television of a seven year old holding a decapitated head!  
" You better figure out something, before they get a photo of him holding your head." Wydell slammed the phone down and glanced back behind him, the paramedics carrying away the last of his ex-coworkers.

The man with the orange glasses came up behind him slowly, peering back at everything that had happened.

"What are we going to do, sir?" He asked timidly, looking over the bigger man's shoulders.

Wydell merely glanced away.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"This is Lance Broadwell with the late night news report. In the evening news today, this woman, known only as Mother Firefly, who was captured by authorities earlier this morning, has now escaped from custody. Her accomplice in this escaped has been assumed to be her nine-year-old escapee son from Ruggsville County Mental Institution, a young man who is apparently as armed and dangerous as his family. The escaped murders are claimed to be family members and accomplices of Otis B. Driftwood, Baby Firefly, and Captain Spaulding, also know as, The Devil's Rejects. Once again, please be on the look out for Mother Firefly and Shax Firefly."

Licking her lips, Momma flipped the radio off quickly, opening the door as she walked over to the payphone, Shax dozing back off even after she had woken him up three times. Poor baby, must be exhausted. She turned and gave his sleeping from a figure before putting the quarter in the slot and picking up the phone, trying to remember that fucking prick's number.

Behind Shax's eyelids, dreams turned into flashbacks as he phased in and out of reality and sleep, his head lolling to the side at the force of the door shutting.

.:Flashback:.

"Shax Baby, I need you to go into the tunnels again for me tonight." Said Momma, looking over at him from her place at the dinner table, Shax giving a sneer at his food.

"Yay rahooy." He commented quietly, not having been in that good of a mood. He felt really bad, not like emotionally, but physically. Everything ached and he really just wanted to go upstairs and crawl into bed, why he didn't know. And he wasn't going to, because that was bullshit, he had better things to do.

RJ turned toward him and raised an eyebrow, glancing him over.

"Don't talk to Momma like that." He said in a disproving voice, Momma glancing up from her food, not having herd the comment.

Shax turned toward him with a raised eyebrow before having to hold his hand up to cough into, RJ's eyes staring to get concerned.

"I didn't talk to her badly, I just don't enjoy the tunnels. I'm freezing my ass off in here, it'll be the fucking north pole down there!" Complained the eight-year-old, RJ staring at him as Shax slowly ate, RJ's persistent staring catching the attention of Otis.

"Aw, leave the little fucker alone. He don't want to go into those tunnels, don't make him. It ain't a playground in there anyways, got no business down there no how."

"Yeaahhh Momma, let him stay up here tonight. He can do it tomorrow." Said Baby, taking her little brother's side. He really didn't look good. He had developed a good Texan tan from being outside most of the days with Claudia and now he looked pretty pale. Sickly pale.

Having her children team up on her, she rolled her eyes and glanced at the youngest.  
"Alright sweetheart, but I really need it done tomorrow, alright?" She asked, glancing him over. He really didn't look good.

Shax was about to answer but had to quickly cover his mouth as he fell into another coughing spell.

"Yes Momma." He finally said between coughs before collapsing back against the chair, his body exhausted from all the coughing.

RJ, who had yet to divert his attention somewhere else, glanced over at Momma for a minute before turning back to stare at Shax next to him.

Finally having enough of this, Shax turned toward him with a sneer.

"WHAT are You looking At!?" He asked harshly, another coughing fit taking over him, RJ's eyes taking on a disapproving look again for a moment before he stood up, pulling Shax's chair out as he continued to cough.

"I'll take him up to his room." Said RJ quietly, Momma giving him a nod as Otis, Baby, and Tiny watched RJ lift him in his arms and take him out of the room.

"Why am I going to my room damn it!?" cursed Shax, coughing for a minute again before finally just slouching against his brother. He smelled like motor oil.

"Your sick. Sick people need to sleep." Said RJ, carrying him easily up the stairs.

"Does that mean Grampa's sick?" asked Shax in an annoyed tone of voice, taking a sniffle now that he had coughed up his whole lung he had loosened his sinuses.

RJ smirked into the clean hair of his younger brother as he turned the handle to the boys room, carrying him over to the bed and setting him down.

"That's exactly what it means." He said, continuing to smirk as the boy delved under the covers quickly, re-emerging to look at him with tired eyes as he laid his head on his pillow.

"Still no excuse. Does being sick mean I get extra chicken?" Asked Shax, his eyes widening excitedly at the idea of it, RJ smiling at him.

"Yes this means you get extra chicken. I'm sure Cutter'll rush up here at the idea of his boy being sick." Said RJ as the ruffled the boys hair.

"Now get to sleep." He said, walking out of the room. Shax smiled as he closed his door.

He loved his brother.

The next morning he woke up with his mouth open, his throat as dry as their front lawn, eyes blood shot and crusted over, and his nose leaking.

"Fuck sickness!" He complained, shivering as he grabbed his blanket off the bed and walking into the bathroom, taking a long swallow of water from the bathroom faucet before looking into the mirror.

ARGH! HIS EYES WERE RED!

"MOMMA! SOMEONE GOT ME HIGH IN MY SLEEP, MY EYES ARE BLOOD SHOT!" Hollered Shax, running down the stairs in his blanket, going into Momma's room. Her eyes snapped open as she herd someone enter her room and her hand went under her pillow for her pistol before she realized who it was.

God he looked like shit, she thought with a concerned look.

"Momma! Someone got me high in my sleep, my eyes are red!" Said Shax, his voice cracking and hoarse as he went into a coughing fit as soon as he finished the sentence, Momma's eyes saddening as she raised her hand up to feel his forehead. God he was burning up.

"No school for you today." Said Momma, groaning as she went to stand up to go find some medicine, Shax fallowing behind her like a lost puppy.

"Yay!" he said half-heartedly, fallowing his Momma.

"Can you make me feel better?" He asked in a pathetic voice, watching with wide eyes as she got into the drug stash.

"LEGALLY!" He shouted as an after thought, Momma turning to give him raised eyebrow.

"We have legal medication."

"What? A vitamin?" Asked Shax, not believing they had anything that was sold on the shelves at a store. They had stuff that would make you see things for seven days, but probably not cough medicine.

"No, we have medicine. Come here." She said in a somewhat commanding tone, but not the tone that meant obey or death, so Shax continued to play along and eyed the container suspiciously.

"Is that heroine?"

"GET OVER HERE!"

"OKAY!" He ran quickly to her side, watching wearily as the liquid was poured into a small glass and handed it to him roughly before giving him a deadly glare to indicate his need to drink it.

"Should I write out my will first?"  
"DRINK IT SHAX! Before *I* write out your will." She threatened, her eyes saying she probably wasn't kidding.

Shax's eyes widened before he threw back his head and swallowed, coughing at the disgusting taste seconds later.

"My GOD, was the gasoline!?" He asked, sniffing the glass.

"Nope. Medicine, now go lay down on the couch so I can keep and eye on you." She said, taking the glass back and recapping the container.

"Couch!? But then when Grampa wakes up he'll come in there and…" Shax's eyes widened and he ran to his mothers side.

"Don't make me sit out with Grampa all day! PLEASE!"

"SHAX GO LAY DOWN ON THE COUCH!"

"ARGH!"

Authors Note: Flashback is continuing. Sorry about the long time it took to update, I have also been sick -.-


	12. So far from home

As the Devil Reject's

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Reaper, and Fluffy. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.  
Authors Note: Please review. I am so sorry about the wait, I have like two chapters written, just not typed, and I was also working on another possible fanfic in a different realm and my own books so it was just a whole big mess, plus life got in the way. SO SORRY! Please forgive mwah, I will do my best to update quicker, but if you review there will always be an update, sometimes it just depends on how quickly I can get the time to do it.

_Enya- The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring Soundtrack – May It Be_

"_You walk a lonely road. Oh how far you are from home…"_

Shax continued to lay in the car seat, aware and awake although he wished he wasn't. He just kept his eyes closed, and just kept thinking, remembering. He wanted to remember every single thing he could of his brother, of his family, because…because he was afraid their chances were getting slimmer and slimmer.

He swallowed, and tried to pick up the memory he had been reliving. He wanted to live in these memories while he could, because he didn't really know when one of them would be his last thought, and he didn't want the harsh reality of what was now as the last thought. He wanted something wonderful and great…

:Flashback Continuing:

Eight year old Shax muttered to himself as he walked over to the couch, sneering at it. He didn't want to sleep on the couch, cause that left him open for anyone in the family to come fuck with him. He probably wouldn't have a liver by the time he woke up, or at least would be missing one of his kidneys.

Damn it! Muttering, he made his way up the stairs and go his blanket and pillow, cursing the whole way down the stairs and to the couch as he plopped on it. Shifting, he made himself comfortable for a second before reaching over and turning off the light in the living room.

Within about five to ten minutes, his eyes were closed and he was halfway asleep.

Momma walked by and gave him a smile as she made her way into the kitchen, knowing she probably wouldn't be able to get back to sleep after being woken up. Besides, she needed to keep an eye on her baby boy. So, with a accepting sigh, she turned on the coffee pot.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Claudia stood at the mark between their houses and the bus stop., She had been there for about ten minutes, waiting for any sign of Shax.

He hadn't told her that he was going to skip today…She bit her lip nervously as she stood there. Claudia didn't like this…he always told her if he wasn't going to show up.

Ah…Fuck she sighed. She was already late and probably already missed the school bus, so might as well go find out what was keeping the asshole. Rolling her eyes, she stomped her way to the Firefly house.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Momma yawned as she took a swallow from her spiked coffee. Closing her eyes, she grabbed the mug and made her way into the living room, taking a spot on the recliner as she watched Shax's heavy breaths. Yup, he was sick. Hell, she didn't think she'd ever seen someone in the house that wasn't a victim get that sick. Blood shot eyes was pretty damn bad…

Suddenly, movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention, and her head snapped towards the doorway. There was a shadow lingering outside their front door, peering in…

She rose an eyebrow and opened one of the side-tables, pulling out her pistol as she slowly neared the door, getting a closer look at the shadow. Oh…pshh…it was short and had curly hair. Rolling her eyes, she put in the pistol on the window seal and went to open the door. It was just Claudia, probably wondering where Shax was. She smiled at the thought, turning knob. They were so strange, and lucky really, to have such a strong friend relationship at such a young age.

Opening the door, she flashed the girl her smile, looking down at her.

Claudia looked sheepish, her eyes wide as she peered around Momma and into the house.

"Ah…is Shax alive?" Asked Claudia, a little unsure. Shax really didn't LIKE school, he enjoyed learning and fucking with people, and that was about it. Unless he had a actual reason, he wouldn't skip school, and especially not skip and not tell her.

Momma smiled down at her. She was really a sweetheart, and how her son corrupted a Catholic raised, blonde haired, blue eyed beauty like Claudia she'd never know, but that girl might as well be one of their own, minus the killing streak. She could cuss like a sailor and handled all of the slight slip ups of the family, although Momma knew Claudia didn't know about the killing, Claudia knew she was surrounded by rather unstable people. But she also knew most of them didn't mind her, and Shax would protect her.

Shaking her head slightly to come back to reality, she smiled wider down at the girl.

"Yes, Shax is alive. Why, you'd think we'd kill our baby boy?" Asked Momma with a wicked glint in her eye as she opened the door all the way it let the girl in.

Claudia gave her a 'no comment' look and slowly walked into the house. She'd been in there a million times, or well, had been in the living room, kitchen, dining room, and Shax's room, but that was it. She wasn't allowed downstairs or upstairs. The only way she had ever entered Shax's room was when she'd climbed up through one of the windows, and she only did it late at night when they were planning something out, and it'd only been a couple of times. But she knew she was allowed nowhere else, not only by Momma and her rules, but also Shax's. He said wondering around their house was a very very bad idea, and Claudia believed it. Really, she didn't want to see what Otis or Grampa had in their rooms.

She'd been in the house many times before, but not knowing where Shax was and that evil glint in the woman's eyes was enough to make her check above her head for an anvil before she herd movement coming from the living room.

Swallowing and shaking off the momentary fear of the look in the woman's eyes, she walked into the living room, an amused smile coming to her face at the sight of Shax, sprawled out on the couch, his bed blanket tangled about him as he breathed noisly, his mouth open. That caught her attention, and her smile went from amused to a concerned frown as she turned to Momma who had walked up behind her.

"Shax sick?" she asked, looking up at her as she shifted her weight, her backpack causing a slight discomfort.

Momma nodded, heading back over to the recliner.

"Yeah, he caught himself a nasty ass bug." She said before taking a sip, then gave the girl a strange look.

"What you doin here anyway, girl? Ain't you suppose to be in school?" Asked Momma, raising an eyebrow at her.

Claudia shrugged, standing there somewhat awkwardly as she looked over at Shax. She wanted to go lay down with him, jealous that he was getting to sleep in.

"Yeah, but I already missed the bus waiting to see where Shax was. If he plans on skipping, he usually tells me." She explained, her eyes going to meet Mommas.

"I'd get my ass beat if I went home, so if you don't want me hanging around here I can just go hide out in that fort thing Shax built near my house." She explained, hoping Momma would let her stay. Really, she couldn't see the woman telling her no.

And Momma didn't disappoint, she just shrugged her shoulders and took another deep swallow from the coffee, Claudia smiling amused at the woman's attire. Her own mother wouldn't be caught dead in something like that, but then again, she loved Momma Firefly a lot more than her own mother. Her own mother did nothing but tell her all the things she did wrong in the small amount of time when her mother was home, and her father merely gave her an occasional smile and acknowledgement before going out to work in the fields.

Momma, on the other hand, would often tell her how cute she looked. Baby would too, when she was downstairs. Sometimes Baby would sneak up on her and play with her, in some strange way. Like grab her small arms in her big ones and start dancing with her randomly. Baby and Otis had to be the strangest creatures she ever did lay eyes on, Baby more favorite on her list as Baby enjoyed her company. The girl would just laugh and laugh, just like her father, at things Claudia didn't quite see as funny. She'd grab one of Claudia's arms and start twirling her around, Claudia just going with it while Baby laughed and smiled, her insane eyes glinting in the light.

Yes insane eyes. Baby and Otis had very insane eyes, where Shax, Momma, and Captain Spaulding only got them on occasion. Shax, when Miles really really made him mad, or that one time when Miles had tried to touch Claudia. Claudia really thought Shax was going to kill the older boy with his bare hands, but he didn't. He seemed to have gotten control of himself. She'd never seen Momma or Captain Spaulding loose control, but she knew it was very very possible, same with RJ, Tiny, and the grouch Grampa.

"Well girl yew gonna stand there all day or are yew gonna sit down?" Asked Momma suddenly, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Claudia smiled and put her bag near the couch, going to lift Shax's legs as she sat down at one end of it, putting his blanket covered legs in her lap as Shax stirred at being moved.

Swallowing dryly, his eyes opened, revealing bloodshot eyeballs as he looked down at his feet, a slight smile coming to his face as he saw Claudia. Even in his sickness, he gave a smile and playfully wiggled his toes in her grasp as he shifted somewhat to get a better angle.

"My God, your either sick or high, your eyes are bloodshot!" Exclaimed Claudia as she looked at him, her own eyes wide.

Momma instantly busted out laughing, Claudia giving her a confused look while Shax gave her an amused glance. She wasn't laughing actually at what she said, just the fact that her son had corrupted the little eight year old girl so much that little catholic farm girl knew what a high person looked like.

She tried to stifle her laughter at the strange look she was getting from Claudia.

Shax rolled his eyes and moved to get a better sleeping angle as Claudia rested her hand on one of his legs, stroking it absentmindedly as she leaned back, trying to get her own sleeping position on the couch, her hand slowing as they both calmed, Shax just happy to be in her presence, to be home, and to hear Momma laughing in the background.

The next time he woke up on the couch, Momma was in the kitchen doing something, from the sounds of it, Claudia had fallen against him, and was leaning on his shoulder still asleep. Groaning at the pain that seemed to be all over his body, he shifted her so that she was next to him and not on him and made it so part of her at least was covered in the blanket before burying himself back in his pillow, glancing over at Grampa who sat eating in the recliner.

"Aint yew a little young to be snoozing with girls yet?" Were the last words he herd from the old man before his eyes went closed again.

Otis yawned as he made his way down the stairs merely in a pair of jeans as he went to get some breakfast, his eyes widening at the sight on the couch.

"Now what the fuck is this?" he asked, Hugo's head lifting to acknowledge his presence.

"What's she doin here and why aint they at school?" Asked Otis, looking the scene over.

Hugo sneered at having his show interrupted, but decided it was best he told the fucker now less he bother him more.

"Little shit's sick and she came lookin for 'em when he didn't show up at the bus stop and missed the giant thing so stayed here." Said the old man, taking another bite from his tray.

Otis's eyebrow raised as he observed the scene, a smirk slowly climbing its way across his face.

"I do believe this is a stiletto moment…" He said quietly, reaching down to the pair of purple high heels Momma had left in there, raising it as he aimed it at the sleeping brats.

Suddenly, he was looking down the barrel of a very old looking pistol as Grampa pulled the hammer back.

"Don't yew throw nuthin at my grandson, you white fuck." Said the old man calmly, his eyes not even leaving the television as he pushed the tip of the gun against Otis's nose.

Otis's eyes widened slightly and he sneered into the gun.

"Aw hell old man, go fuck a moonshine bottle!"

Shax rubbed his sleepy eyes as he took in the scene, Grampa's voice having woke him up.

"Did you just acknowledge me as your grandson?" Asked Shax as he looked over at Grampa, the old man giving him a sneer as he pulled the pistol away from Otis and put it back in his chair.

"I didn't do nuthin." Muttered the old man as he took another bite from his food tray, Claudia stirring next to Shax as Shax sat up slightly. Rubbing his eyes, his sneered at the feeling of soreness that still remained. Still bloodshot then.

"What you doin down here, whitey?" Asked Shax as he opened his eyes again, Claudia turning to curl against the pillow.

"I'm doin whatever the fuck I wanna do, you little shit!" Shouted Otis, having a bipolar moment, and causing Claudia to wince as she opened one eye and looked around sleepily.

"What time is it?" She whispered, burying her face in Shax's pillow.

"This pillow smells like Reaper…" she muttered absentmindedly.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Shax woke up to Momma's hand on his shoulder shaking him slightly.

"We have some fucking company." She whispered, indicating towards the police car in front of her.

Shax's wide and sleepy eyes opened as he looked forward.


	13. Entrails

As the Devil's Reject's

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Reject's fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Miles, Reaper and Fluffy. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise.

Authors Note: So sorry about to long updates. Also, sorry about the continues flashbacks, but there was a lot that needed to be added, mainly for emphasis, but after this chapter, we are seriously getting into it, it will most likely be the last of the flashbacks for a while, this and maybe the next chapter. (Sorry if you like them, but Shax has some more asskicking to do ;) )

Please Review.

.:Present Time:.

The pig had been a false alarm. It had literally turned after Shax woke up, which made him turn and give a disgruntled look over at Momma who pointedly ignored him. But it was a relief, because Momma still needed to get a hold of Charlie. Although she hated that bastard, she knew they had no where else to go, and Cutter had tried to rekindle some of their brotherly relationship after a couple of years, at least, after the incident that still made Momma's hands tighten into fist and her teeth grind together. That was something her and Shax had in common, they hated Charlie.

But Cutter had made amends for a reason. Once Otis showed up, after a couple of years he probed the subject of possibly getting caught and making some sort of plan, although they didn't actually discuss anything past hiding weapons and meeting up at the Khiaki Palms Motel, Cutter had told her that Charlie was on the option list. And that list wasn't very long.

Glancing to her right, she looked over at Shax, who sat a little forward in his seat, apparently still on edge. He had been on edge, really, since he had broken her out of jail, and it made her a little mad. It made her mad but she knew she was being unreasonable, and that made her mad too. Glancing him over again, she took in the blood stained cloths.

She didn't know how many he had slaughtered, and she some how doubted if she ever would know. This wasn't like a pride-killing, like chasing a rabbit through their property, or taunting one of their playmates. No, this was something he did out of survival and revenge, and she had a distinct feeling he didn't like it nearly as much. Or maybe he did, she didn't know. His mental state seemed a little tedious right now, and she was a little tired of it. She wanted her old Shax back. She knew Otis, Baby, and Cutter sure as hell weren't changed by the situation. They had no fear or retribution, no shame and no mercy. They were probably up at Charlie's and having a good time, probably already haven taken a victim or two while on the road. If they were alive, they were fine mentally. They had known this day was coming, and they had no emotional issues with it. It didn't change them none.

Shax though, Shax was so young…She shook her head at the thought, deciding not to think of such things and flipped her turn signal on, not really wanted to draw any legal attention to them with unsafe driving. Well, she did have a nine year old in a car seat next to her covered from head to toe in blood, and she imagined there was some price on both their heads.

Pulling over to the pay phone, she pushed harshly on the break and turned to look over at Shax who sat there staring off with his stolen hooded jacket's hood covering his face. His eyes weren't as wide as they had been earlier, but his posture still remained tense. She sighed quietly and turned the car's blinkers on before putting hand on his knee, making him jump slightly and turn to her with wide eyes once more. She could feel the tense muscles beneath the blood soaked jeans, her hand becoming slightly sticky from the contact she was making with the reddened cloth. It reminded her of Otis, the way he so carelessly wore the remains of his victims. Shax, normally, was quiet different. Usually, Shax could barely stand to be covered in any substance more than an hour, preferring to be very clean most of the time. One of those things she assumed he picked up at the orphanage.

But Shax right now wasn't like he was most of the time. Shax was very different, very on edge and very quiet as of this moment, and frankly, it was really starting to piss her off. What good was a life saved if there isn't any life saved at all?

Sneering, she slammed the car into park with the hand that had been resting on his knee and turned to him with a very serious and almost cold expression on her face, Shax's eyes still wide and also hardening somewhat once they caught sight of the look on her face. He had jumped a little at the angered movement, but that was about it. Apparently Momma was having an Otis-bi-polar-moment, and thankfully, having been around Otis enough, he knew to just sit there and wait to see what sort of action this new mood of hers was going to throw at him. He knew he was being quiet and distant, but god damn it, he was trying to seek a inner resolution here!

"Shax, baby, I love you to death, and I'm damned proud of you and everything you done, all yer fighting and slaughtering, but fighting and slaughtering aint worth nuthin if your not fighting for anything." She said, looking at him as her eyes softened slightly and his become confused. Not fighting for anything? WHAT!?

He opened his mouth to protest, but she turned completely toward him and cut him off.

"Now, I know yer fightin for us, for the family, but there wouldn't be no damned family if everybody started actin like yew! Yer outta your damn mind if you think Otis and Baby are out there in some depressed phase! Hell no, they got better things to be doin, and so have you! Think about slaughterin that one asshole of a pig if you have too, but keep your mind out of the gutter, son! Don't let them break you, boy! Damn it, you're a fucking Firefly! And you don't ever beg, or back down-"

But Shax cut her off here, his eyes having lightened up a bit and a small smile having come to his face.

"We don't ever crawl, beg, or bend over, unless for play, and that's only with whips and chains." He finished for her, his lightened eyes meeting hers, a grin coming through as they looked at each other.

He smiled for the first time in a day and a half.

"I know, Momma. I'm just a little distracted is all. Thinking about Claudia, Otis…" He choked slightly for a split second and his eyes diverted before he continued.

"RJ, Tiny…But I'm okay, I'm still here. I'm still a little shit and a fighter, still…still a Demon Knight, just let me phase out." He said the last part as a demand, giving her a hard look.

"If I don't make it…I want my last thoughts to be memories a little better then this one. And I'm trying to reach a resolution inside all these memories, something that'll help me, okay?"

They stared at each other for a moment longer before Momma sighed and accepted it, taking the keys out of the vehicle and opening the door as she walked over to the pay phone, putting in quarters she found in the glove compartment. Apparently the bitch who use to own this car had a fear of running out of change…

Otis grinned amusedly at Candy and Baby as they danced together, taking another deep swig from his whiskey bottle. Baby smiled and waved a little drunkenly at him, Otis shifting to get a little more comfortably on the sofa and still be able to observe their little dance show.

Cutter was across the room with the other whore, Casey, who gave him a knowing grin as he leaned in closer to her.

BLRINNNG, BLRINNG!

Charlie, who had been leaning back in one of the chairs with a joint, groaned at this, it startling him enough to exhale before the full effect could be taken in. Sneering at the waste of a hit, he grumbled as he leaned up from his leaning position.

"Aw hell Charlie, don't even bother getting that!" Yelled Cutter as Casey crawled over closer to him, his attention being quickly diverted from the phone ringing to the glint in the woman's eye.

BLRINNNG, BLRINNG!  
"God damn, mother fuckers, CASEY! CASEY GIRL, GO ANSWER THAT PHONE AND TELL THEM THEY'RE CALLIN AFTER HOURS!" Yelled the Pimp as he grinned into his joint, deciding he wasn't in the mood to go talk to whomever it may be.

Giving a over-dramatized sigh, the older woman stood up hastily, ignoring as Cutter threw himself back against his chair and groaned dejectedly at his fun being interrupted by Charlie. That's what brothers were for though, no?

Candy and Baby fell into a near heap on the couch near Otis as they giggled, playfully shushing each other in their drunkness, Otis having quickly moved out of the way less he be smashed by giggling girls. He continued to stare at them with a very amused expression as they continued to giggled together, deciding woman were really quite strange.

Casey, in the meantime, stomped over to the phone in Charlie's "office".

Grabbing it roughly, she brought it quickly to her ear.

"Fucking hell, Hello!? Your calling after hours, call back tomorrow!" She said quickly before moving to put the phone down, however pausing before the phone was completely out of hearing reach.

"God damn it, bitch, I swear if you dare hang up on me I'm gonna drive my car through Charlie's stupid, cheap-ass gate, and I'm gonna come through those doors and rip your fucking throat out, you got me?"

Leaning back in toward the phone, the slightly unphazed hooker pursed her lips at the threat.

"I'm listening."

"Good, now get my clown-ass husband on the phone, tell'em Eve's callin'." Said Momma as she glanced back over at the car, Shax sitting there quietly, although a lot more aware than he had been most of the ride. His eyes were open and calm, and he was watching what he was doing, which wasn't much. He was idly playing with the peeling seal of the window as he waited patiently for Momma to get off the phone.

Casey glanced around the room a little drunkenly for a moment, her eyes catching with Charlie's who gave her a slightly angered stare.

"Girl, what the hell you still doin on that phone?!" He asked loudly over the music. In her drunken state, she stood there a little unsteadly and blinked at him.

"Some woman named Eve is looking for her clown-ass husband." Said Casey after a minute before laying the phone down on the desk, deciding it was someone else's problem, she had a beer to drink as she walked back over to where she had previously been.

Suddenly, the room seemed to stop. The amused grin left Otis's face and Baby instantly stopped giggling as she pushed away from Candy who gave her a confused stare as the other occupants of the couch stood up quickly.

"Momma…?" Asked Baby as she headed quickly over to the phone, Cutter jumping up quickly from the recliner and cutting her off from her destination.

"Alright, now hold on now Baby, she asked for me!" He said, walking as quickly as he could over to the desk, Otis and Baby trailing behind him.

Charlie, who had been sitting farthest away from all this, sat there for a moment, his joint burning to his fingers as he comprehended what had been said.

"Eve…?" He asked, a little dumbfoundedly before turning toward Candy who sat closest to the record player.

"Hey, cut that out!" he motioned, noticing his brother going to pick up the phone.

"Eve!?" Was the shakey voice of the clown.

Momma gave a very quiet and relieved sigh, know that at least some of her family was alright. The Gods, they had made it.

"Yes, its me." She said, glancing up and down the empty streets.

"Daddy, is it Momma?" whispered Baby urgently as she leaned against Otis, his eyes fixed on Cutter's face as he waited for an emotional reaction, a sign, anything.

Cutter glanced up at her and nodded, Baby giving a relieved gasp as Otis smiled slightly.

"Shit, girl, you scared the shit out of me. God, thought you were gone for good." Said Cutter quietly, not liking that Otis and Baby demanded they be right there to hear what might be the most emotional conversation of his life. He gave them a slightly bored look, however neither shrank away from it. Damn kids.

"Yeah, me too." Said Momma with another sigh, giving her son in the car a proud look.

"How the hell did you get outta that thing, Eve? Baby, I saw you taken away!" Was Cutter's voice on the other line. And it was here that she had to pause. Who would believe a nine year old busted his mother out of jail?

She shook her head with a smile. Cutter would, because Shax was their Nine Year Old, and he was a Firefly, who would fight to the death.

And with a proud grin and her eyes locked on Shax, she replied back.

"Shax broke me out."

Otis and Baby both watched as Cutter's eyes got impossibly wide.

"What!?"  
"I know you herd me." Was the un-amused reply from Eve as he leaned against the table.

He swallowed, glancing up at Baby. Shax did…he wanted to be proud but he was almost too relieved.

"Shax is there!? He's okay?" He asked, Baby and Otis sharing a concerned look at the subject.

Momma nodded into the phone as she spoke, still looking at him.

"Yeah, he's here. He's…He's alright, I suppose. Different, a bit, and he's got some kinda fuckin pussy cast thing on his arm they slapped on him in the mental ward. I guess firing them pistols fucked up his wrist. That boy must have slaughtered a dozen pigs to get to me, and he's wearing them all over his shirt." She commented, being able to see the cast material peeking out from the hooded jacket.

"But he's there!?"  
"Yes he's here, damn it Johnny I done told you once!"  
"Well then put him on the phone! I thought you both were gone god damn it!"  
"JOHNNY LEE JOHNS, DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME!"  
"I AINT TAKIN NO TONE WITH YOU WOMAN, PUT MY SON ON THE DAMN LINE!"

Momma sneered and slammed the phone down on its cord as she stomped toward the car, suddenly remembering why her and Cutter decided living in two separate houses was best. Not to mention both had certain sexual extravaganza's that required their own rooms any how.

Shax's head rose as he noticed his Mother's approach. Glancing over at the hanging phone he gave her a confused look as she neared his window.

"Your Daddy's on the line." She muttered in passing, glancing at him.

And for a minute, time seemed to stop as he sat there wondering what he would say to him. Hi Dad, how you doin? Well I'm doin great here, covered in entrails and still kickin!

He felt bitter but he didn't. He had gotten over most of his bitterness towards any of them, knowing they really had no choice, but also knowing that it would have been a lot easier for one of them to go and get Momma than for him too. And also knowing doing that might as well have been considered as turning themselves in.

Logic and emotions were raging in Shax and all he could do was sigh as he finally came back to himself and opened the door. Well, he'd say whatever he had to say. He was glad they were alive, and apparently they were glad he was alive. So may that be all that was conversed, because Shax wasn't sure about where he stood on any other current issue.

"Hello?"

Cutter's eyes closed in relief at hearing the sound of his voice.

"Shax, Shax Baby Boy is that you?!"

Shax gave a quiet sigh as he answered, not really in a talking mood.

"Yes, Daddy it's me."

Cutter took a moment to slam a fist down on the desk as he fought back a little emotion, his head bowing before he came back up to continue the conversation.

"Fucking hell boy, you and your Momma had me so worried. Herd about yer hand…" he added quickly, wanting to move away from the emotional subject as quick as possible since Whitey and Baby demanded they be right there next to him.

He turned and looked over at them, or at least over at Baby.

"Shax is alright." He said, Baby and Otis sharing a relieved look for a moment as they stood and waited, he supposed for more information. Apparently they weren't going to leave him alone.

Biting back an insult, he turned back to the present conversation, trying to ignore them once more.

Shax swallowed at those words. Worried…hmm…In his heart lay a bitterness that he had yet to quench but he knew the truth that his father had been worried about him. He also knew the truth that no one had any power to do anything, although it was hard to see. It was hard to feel so forgiving when he had been the only one picking up the pieces and trying to put things back together. But now was no time for emotional battles. Now he was on the phone and he had to be strong, put up a strong front before returning to his inner musings in the car. Then he could try and figure out where he stood on this.

"Yeah, I've been worried too." Was his short answer, as he glanced around at the scenery. All he had seen for about thirty miles was dusty fields. He assumed this was the general direction of Charlie's house. Shax sneered at just the thought of Charlie. He really didn't want to go see that fuck.

"Well don't you go worrying none about us, we've got everything covered. You doin good though, you've done more than I could ever ask for as a son, doin all you did for your Momma and me, and I'm damned sorry I wasn't there." Said Cutter, deciding with Otis's prying eyes or not, he was going to try his best to be supportive.

"And…you've done amazing, slaughtering them pigs, you just hang in there for us Baby Boy, we'll be with you soon." He finished, giving Otis an over dramatized wide eye'd look for staring at him and a middle finger.

Shax's eyes narrowed at the small speech, but that ache inside subsided even more. Whatever his Daddy was trying to accomplish with it, he wasn't sure, but he had helped, and it made Shax smile slightly. He was starting to feel a little more like himself now. Rather that was very good or bad, he didn't know, but he did know he didn't want to be himself completely when he got his hands on that Wydell asshole. Hell no, he wanted that fucker to feel every single bit of pain and suffering he had in the last two days.

And he would.  
And that thought, also, made the ache subside in his chest slight, and be overtaken by a deep surge of anger and vengeance, a smirk creeping its way to his face.

"Thanks, Daddy. Here's Momma." He said in a very dead tone as he dropped the phone on the wire and walked back to the car. Opening the door he motioned for Momma to go back over to the phone.

"I'll have Charlie hold the gates for ya"

And Momma hung up the phone.

Placing the phone down, Cutter turned toward the room that was now staring at him.

"Fuck this, put back on that music, they're alive!"

Getting back into the car, she turned to look over at Shax who now held a very deadly grin on his face. Well, it was a step above how he had been before.

Placing her hand on the gear, she shifted it back into drive and started to back up.

"On our way to your uncles then."

"I dont wanna go see that nutsack!"

And Shax hated Charlie…

.:Flashback:.

"I have an uncle?" Asked the stunned Shax. He had been living here with them for about two years now, and pretty much anybody that was even considered remotely family tended to live in the house, or at least on the property (The Doctor).

"Unfortunately, yes." Was Otis's response, as he sat there twirling his beer bottle idly.

RJ had taken Momma and Baby out to do some shopping, apparently to ready themselves for the arriving 'guest', whom Daddy described as 'Uncle Charlie'. Him, Otis, and his Daddy were sitting now at the kitchen table, just waiting. Or, well, Shax had walked in on Daddy and Otis sitting at the kitchen table drinking beer and had decided to sit down, so now he was just waiting and assumed they were doing the same thing.

"Why haven't I herd about him before?" Asked Shax suspiciously as he looked over at his Daddy. Cutter opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Otis.

"Because bozo over there stabbed him in the ass for taking naked pictures of Angel-Baby." He said, motioning toward Cutter as he took another swig of his beer. 'That was rather strange,' thought Shax as he looked between the two of them as they seemed to have a stare off at each other from across the table. It was a commonly known fact that Otis had been the one to give Baby her nickname of 'Angel-Baby', which everyone quickly shortened down to 'Baby', but he rarely used the term unless he was being sweet to her, and Otis B. Driftwood is not sweet very often. But he is protective, thought Shax as he focused back in on Otis.

"But…we have naked pictures of Baby." Was what Shax decided was the best way to approach the subject. It was true, Otis had taken them and put them in the albums downstairs, which was full of photos of the things they did to their victims. Baby was obviously participating with a victim, but she was nude in them none the less.

"No you stupid fuck, when she was twelve!" yelled Otis, having a bipolar moment as he took another drink from his beer.

Shax's face scrunched up.

"Ewww, sick! Why the hell did you invite the sick fuck back!? Cause there's another kid in the house now or what!?" Asked Shax as he turned to his Daddy who sat there glancing between the two as he held his beer. Deciding it was a good time to explain himself, Cutter opened his mouth.

Authors Note: This flashback WILL continue into the next chapter, I was going to put it all in one but the chapter was already long enough…


	14. Not my Claudia

As the Devil's Reject's

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Reject's fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Reaper, Fluffy and Miles. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors notes: Yes! New readers is always good hear! And sorry about all the mistakes, it was my goal to get a beta but it has yet to happen.

Also: Everything I've read on the Firefly's says that reason Cutter and Charlie didn't talk to one another for a while was he took pictures of Baby naked when she was little. So, Cutter stabbed him in the ass and sent him on his way, or, that Charlie had cop connections and didn't share the profits with Otis and Cutter so Otis got pissed at him. I know the Charlie and photo one has been featured in another fanfic and I also know how hard it is to find actual friggin information on the Firefly's, so I'm just going with what I read on the website I found, it really has nothing to do with the other fanfic.

_A Perfect Circle_

"_I'll be the one to protect you from, your enemies and all your demons. I'll be the one to protect you from, a will to survive and a voice of reason."_

.:Flashback Continued:.

Finally, Cutter sighed and looked over at him, deciding now was a good time to explain himself.

"Because, it don't do no harm to have contacts. 'Sides, if he goes near Baby now, he'll have an ass-load of trouble on his hands, not to mention Happy Boy here," said the clown, as he motioned toward Otis who gave a very dangerous look at the idea.

"An Whitey, you aint got no room to complain. He's bound to be bringing some of his hookers up," said Cutter in a somewhat louder voice as he pointed at the albino. Otis raised an eyebrow in an almost non-interested way.

However, Shax's eyes, widened dramatically at this newly given information.

"Hookers!? The pedophiles a pimp too?!" He asked, glancing between the two of them.

"Don't call him that!"  
"Yup!"

"Now I have two reasons to dislike him," muttered Shax, Cutter giving him a funny look.

"Say what?" he asked looking down at the boy.

"Well, I don't like pimps. If Momma had a pimp we'd be poor as shit! And most the one's I've met are actually pretty easy to knock down," added Shax as an after thought.

Cutter continued to give him the funny look for a minute before replying.

"Shax, boy, shut up," said Cutter dismissedly as he took another drink from his beer.

RJ had driven Momma and Baby into town to shop for the upcoming guest, Shax having just gotten home from School to see them off. Claudia had gone home from the bus stop that day because her dad was sick and she had to go take care of him. It kinda pissed Shax off, a eight year-old girl having to care for her sick father mainly because her damn mother was too friggin busy to deal with her family, so her daughter had too. God that woman really pissed him off, and not having Claudia with him really bummed him out.

Shax sneered at the room in general. It was going to be a bad day.

Momma must have made sure Daddy was at the house with him, not wanting to leave him alone with Otis and just Tiny, mainly because with Tiny's lack of hearing, Otis could do all kinds of things before the giant noticed. He laughed at the thought of Otis hurting him, which earned a funny look from Cutter as he randomly laughed out loud.

He was glad it was Momma and Baby who went out to the store and not just Momma and RJ while Daddy was at work because when it was merely Otis, Baby, Tiny and Grampa in the house with Shax, Otis and Baby sought the most horrific kind of revenge on Shax and Grampa they could. (Tiny couldn't hear it). They fucked as loud as they could wherever they wanted, although they tended to be more tormenting to Shax because Grampa'd have a pistol or a shoe handy no matter where they were, and always aimed for Otis.

One time, Tiny had wondered out into the woods to do something and Shax hadn't known about it, and he had wondered down into the basement to find him and got half way down there and encountered Baby, naked spread amongst their many 'decorations' and Otis holding a camera with his pants undone.

Shax ran from the room screaming and holding his burning eyes. When RJ got home he gave him an amused grin and allowed him to hang around him for the night.

Suddenly, Shax remembered something.

"Wait a minute, where are Charlie and all his whores going to-" His eyes widened. Otis had said Charlie had come and stayed with them after he had gotten out of jail, that was when what happened with Baby happened. Shax and Otis's rooms were the only spare in the house…Shax turning quickly towards Cutter.

"Did Charlie sleep in my room or Otis's!?" demanded the eight year old as they sat there. Cutter seemed to think on this for a minute, his face scrunching up slight in concentration.

"Ah…Otis's room I thank. But that one hooker, ah shit-fuck what the hell was her name!? She stayed in your room." He said, looking down at the kid.

Shax's eyes got impossibly wide.

"ARGH!" He screamed, running out of the room and heading toward the stairs.

"I'd wait to build a bon-fire if I were you. Best to burn only one pair of sheets than two since he's comin back." Was Grampa's comment when he ran past his room.

And it was enough to make Shax stop and think before moving.

He really didn't like the sound of this guy. What kind of sick fuck does that to a twelve year old!? He grimaced at the idea. He really wasn't too excited about meeting him.

Momma and Baby returned about an hour or two later, Shax running up and giving Baby a surprised hug. He really felt bad for her…if someone had done that to him…he would probably slaughter them. And the only reason he didn't slaughter the asshole for even touching his sister was he knew his Daddy was trying to reconcile. Personally, as stab in the ass was not good enough of a punishment.

Momma was in the kitchen making a side-dish for Daddy's chicken and Shax decided he'd go down there and help put extra chairs in the dinning room before going to talk to Momma. If there was anyone in the house Shax felt comfortable talking too it was Momma.

Sitting up on the counter, he tried to focus in on what she was making.

"Hey! Why aren't you cooking any 'left overs'!?" demanded the eight year old.

Momma paused for a second to glance up at him.

"Charlie don't like that kinda stuff." She said before resuming her stirring of the squash.

"What!? Now I really hate this asshole!" And it was true, whoever the fuck his uncle was he didn't like him. Molested his sister, was a pimp, and now ruining Shax's favorite kind of food other than his Daddy's chicken!

Momma glanced up at him again as she added some more spice to the pan.

"Already dislike the asshole, hmm?" She asked curiously, looking him over.

"Damn straight. Otis told me about what that Bastard did to Angel-Baby and I don't know how you did not rip his throat out, Momma. I'm almost disappointed in you." He said, giving her a hard look.

Momma chuckled darkly as she leaned over to him.

"Yeah, me too. But your Daddy told me he'd take care of it." She said, leaning back as she took a drink from her spiked cola.

Shax sneered as he spoke the next words.  
"A stab in the ass is not punishment for something like that. A preacher laid a hand on my shoulder and I stabbed him in his thigh artery. And I was six. If Charlie had been anybody else it'd be him in that pan," finished Shax as he looked in at the cooking squash. Momma chuckled and nodded her head, having more than just a little pride in her son.

"I know it, but Johnny would have thrown a fit. Sides, you and Otis'll protect her now, although my baby Girl don't need no protection," she said with a proud smile. Momma zoned out a bit and Shax mentally grumbled, use to Momma zoning out when you mentioned old times about her babies.

Well, apparently most of the house had a general distaste for the man, and after what he did he was bound to know it.

So what kind of idiot walks into a house full of psychotic serial killers who dislikes them?

Glancing over at the clock for a minute, Shax turned back to Momma. Hopping off the counter, he tugged on her shirt to get her attention.

"When's he gonna be here?" He asked, his stomach grumbling at the continuous smell of food.

Momma turned and glanced down at him.

"Honey, yer Momma's not a psychic."

So a little annoyed, hungry, and confused, Shax took to going to hang around RJ, which was what he usually did when Claudia wasn't around. Otis was more pissed off about Charlie coming then he was, Baby was a little edgy, Daddy was all defensive, and Momma was busy. Life was pretty boring without Claudia around, but she had said once her Mom came home she'd probably sneak back out and go see him, although that did nothing to aid the current boredism.

Sighing, Shax kicked up some dirt as he wandered around, not entirely sure which car RJ was working on today. Then again, RJ could be out in the slaughter barn with a cow since Charlie wouldn't eat hum-…well their usually cuisine.

Glancing up, he noticed dust in the distance. It sprayed up from the ground like water, clouding like fog around the figure that slowly penetrated through it – a car. His jaw clenched and set as a sneer made its way across his face. Of course, he decided to go outside because he's bored, and the asshole decides to show up.

Sneering in the general direction, he decided to lean idly against one of RJ's cars, placing his hands calmly in his pockets. If he didn't put them in his pockets, he'd reach for his little hatchet and there wouldn't be a Charlie anymore.

His eyes lazily fallowed the car as it made its way up his driveway. He watched it rather boredly for a moment before something else caught his eye.

Oh God, Claudia was walking over! Sweet Jesus, he hadnt even thought about that. He'd be damned if Charlie dared to go anywhere near his Claudia!

Fucking pedophile, there was no way in Hell!  
Thinking up a plan and the coming scenario as both Claudia and the white vehicle continued to approach, Shax calmed down. He wouldn't let him near her, so best just clam down.

As the topless car continued to up the driveway, Shax's eyes came together in a mixture of shock and confusion. His Daddy was adopted, right? And suddenly, something seemed very humerous. His Daddy made fried chicken for a living! If he wasn't so pissed at the situation upcoming, he'd be laughing his ass off.

Instead, Shax all but growled at the man as he stopped the car, the front bumper of it about four feet away from Shax before getting out. And it was with more than just a little pride Shax noticed his strange strut and limp, a smirk climbing across his face as he realized it was probably from his Daddy shoving a knife through his ass muscle.

"Well hello there, short shit, who the hell are you?" Asked the man in a tone of voice similar to the one his Daddy usually used with customers. And for some reason, it did nothing but inflame Shax's rage even more.

He smirked his most deadliest of smirks as he let his hand wonder back to his hatchet hanging off his belt, his shit eating grin firmly in place.

"My name is Shax, and if you'd like, or if you ever talk to me like that again, I'll be your own personal guide into hell," he said in a bright voice, his eyes sparkling with the deadly glint. He continued to stare at the dark man, their eyes locked as Shax's continued to sparkle dangerously, and Charlie's started to harden much like his Daddy's did when a victim said something he didn't like.

Behind him, Shax herd the screen door pop open as his Daddy's heavy steps came down the porch.

"Well fuck me side-sally on a church Sunday, who the hell is that standin in my driveway!?" boomed the clowns voice as he walked past Shax and over to the other man. Charlie's angered eyes left Shax's to become friendly once more at the sight of his brother.

"Brother!" he yelled with a laugh as he opened his arms.

Shax sneered and rolled his eyes at the scene before him. Diverting his eyes annoyed, he noticed Claudia's confused expression as she was just making her way out of the forest part they had to walk through to get to each other's houses, and worry returned to him. Swallowing, he quickly walked over to where she was, trying to ignore the conversation going on behind him.

"Ah, you met my youngest than, Shax"

"Yeah, something like that. How the hell did that happen?! Now its been a while but it sure aint been that long, that boy out there gotta be about ten."

"Nah, I adopted him. Little guy wondered into my shop and I couldn't send him back."  
"Aw hell cutter, you getting soft on me?"  
And then the conversation became mumbles as the door shut behind the brothers.

"Who was that?" Asked Claudia as she came up to stand next to Shax, meeting him half way. He gave a grimace and waved in Charlie's general direction.

"That's Charlie. He's a shitfuck." He muttered darkly before turning to her seriously, grabbing her by the shoulders gently as he stared directly at her.

"And you don't go near him, you hear me? No matter what," he spoke in a very serious tone, and it concerned Claudia for a moment, but she didn't question it. She knew Shax was only looking out for her and merely nodded her understanding.

He removed his hands and nodded, turning toward the woods.

"Good. Lets go to that little dog-house fort thing I built." He said, grabbing her hand to lead her toward the forest.

Shrugging, Claudia smiled and curled her fingers around his, conceding. She had never seen Shax this worried and decided it was best to just fallow, he'd explain it once they got a little father from the house.


	15. Betrayed

As The Devil's Rejects

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Miles, Reaper, and Fluffy. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors note: In this chapter, is a radio show, the flashback of Shax meeting Charlie, some flashes here and there of other things (think of HO1C, how the movie sort of flashes at you) and the current time.

_Stone Temple Pilots-_

"_I am I am I said I'm not myself, but I'm not dead and I'm not for sale._

_Hold me closer, closer, let me go. Let me be, just let me be."  
_

----"Good evening Texans, and it is a wonderful warm night out there this evening. You guessed it right, this is Michael Ladder with your evening rock on 103.1 WLBC, and here with me tonight before we get our groove on is Wayne Sherlick, the Ruggsville County Elementary School Principle, here to aid us in helping the local police hunt down the escaped and running criminals known as The Devil's Rejects, good evening Wayne, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine Mr. Ladder, thank you."

"So, Mr. Sherlick, or do prefer Wayne?"  
"Wayne will be fine, thank you."  
"Alright, Wayne, what information do you have to offer us this evening? For those of you who don't know, there is a child in this family of…serial killers, his name has been confirmed as Shax Firefly, which we will be talking about this evening very briefly. He attended Ruggsville Elementary from third grade onto…now, correct Wayne?"  
"Yes that is correct Mr. Ladder."

"Interesting. So what have you got for us, Wayne?"

"Well, I'll tell ya the police came to my door not too long ago, yesterday evening I think, asking me a very similar question, and I truly was speechless."

"Is that a fact?"  
"It is, Mr. Ladder, because although Shax was in my office constantly he wasn't in there for anything that struck me as odd. I'm not saying he wasn't a bad or a good kid, but he did cause a lot of trouble. Matter of fact, the first day at our school he was in my office."  
"Really? For what?"

"Well, there was an older kid at the bus stop that picked on, whom I'm only going to refer to as Shax's girlfriend because they never separated, and then tried to grab Shax, or so Shax claimed, and the boy quite literally grabbed the twelve year old's arm and broke it."  
"Oh My. How old was Shax when he did this?"  
"Well, he was in third grade, so I'm going to say between seven and eight."  
"And how old is he now?"  
"Nine."  
"Wow, pretty serious stuff for a nine year old. For all those listening out there who haven't been tuning into your midnight news because, lets face it, rock's much better, Shax Firefly has killed in the last two days over three people. Authorities are urging me to tell very seriously how dangerous this child is, and I am personally struggling with it. Wayne, what are your thoughts on all this?"  
"Well I was pretty shocked with it myself. I do not believe Shax wants to do it, I believe he is doing it because he has too."  
"I see, and do you believe the authorities when they tell you he is a danger?"  
"……Yes, Mr. Ladder, I do. Shax Firefly has always been a danger, a flame on a candle. If you knock it over into gasoline, it will explode."  
"Well, I couldn't have ended this interview better myself if I tired. There you have it, folks, Wayne Sherlick from Ruggsville Elementary. Once again, be on the look out for Shax Firefly, he stands about four feet tall with brownish hair and green eyes. Authorities have informed me his current accomplise is his mother, geez I feel weird saying this, Mother Firefly, who stands about five foot five inches with blonde hair and hazel eyes. Remember rockers, stay on alert. Well, back to the music, time for some Blue Oyster Cult – Don't Fear the Reaper, a song I have been informed by Mr. Wayne is Shax's favorite." ----

"**RUN RABBIT, RUN!" **

"**Hahahahahaha!"**

"**Go get her, Shax, go get her!"  
"I will cut your throat out, I will eat your heart! And if you scream and shout, I will tear you apart!"**

"**Shoo shoo said the maiden!"**

.:Currently:.

Shax closed his eyes against the assault of memories, swallowing against it as he stared out the window. He'd rip that asshole apart when he got his hands on him…It made his upper lip twitch in rage, and even as he had the anger and the ability to still rip that pig apart, his insides ached. Thoughts of Claudia, and RJ and Tiny made a small tear slide down his cheek and a lump grow. He was glad Momma was distracted and driving, not watching him. He wanted to see Otis and Baby, his Daddy, and couldn't wait…well, minus Charlie. He had been very hesitant about them, but now…now it was a relief to him that he was going to see them. He had come to terms with all that had happened and made peace enough with himself that he would be able to see them and not have a grimace or be unpleasant. But seeing them wasn't going to be enough and he knew it. It would be a relief, and it would be great, but it would not be closure. And closure was something Shax needed. As long as that pig walked the earth, he would not feel whole again.

Turning, Shax glanced over at Momma, whom had rolled down her window now, the window blowing her hair softly as she drove. They'd escaped him, be he hadn't escaped them. Rather or not it was her choice or Otis's, Daddy or Baby's, Shax would catch him, if he didn't catch them first. And when Shax got a hold of him, he would get closure.

A grin crawled its way back across his face.

.:Flashback Continued:.

"So…what was the deal with 'Charlie'?" Asked Claudia as they sat out in the small fort.

It wasn't really a fort because Shax had actually built it, with wood, nails and a hammer. There were no sticks involved, and it actually had a roof and a floor, a little slab like structure inside that they could lay on or sit on with a window like thing next to it. It was really quite amazing and a stealthy for someone his age to have built, although it had originally started out as a playhouse for Reaper, who occupied the floor of it most of the time. But currently it was their new hanging place, mainly because since they got older, the field got more and more boring, and the walk into town was very painful if they got too bored. The walk to Spaulding's bearable if they could stay there a while.

Right now, Shax laid up on the slab he had built, the heavily supported wood easily holding his weight as he lounged, Claudia deciding to stay and pet Reaper on the floor.

Recently, Shax had broken into a vet's shop downtown and stole some Rabie shots for his pets, both Fluffy and Reaper having been vaccinated. The shit he got into almost amazed Claudia sometimes, and it amazed her even more that when he told his Dad the clown merely laughed and gave him a pat on the shoulder, barely questioning rather or not he left any evidence. The family was weird and dangerous and for some reason she loved every god damn member.

But she was glad he did it, because Claudia had grown to love both pets as much as Shax did, although she was a good deal closer to Reaper, Fluffy having never quite forgiving her for the incident when they met. And just as Shax had promised, he had taught her the language he decided to train Reaper in. Smiling, she twirled her finger in the fully grown coyote's hair, scanning him for ticks.

In the meantime, Shax was sneering up at the roof he had built, complete with even sealant to keep his Reaper warm.

"Charlie is Daddy's brother and a pedophile, I don't want you goin anywhere near him. Otis told me he took pictures of Baby when she was twelve." He briefly explained, absentmindedly reaching into his pants for one of his knifes, twirling it around.

Claudia gave a disgusted look at the idea.

"That's fuckin sick. I wont go near him, I promise." She said quickly afterwards, smiling slightly when Shax nodded, his look becoming less disdainful.

"But, I gotta go home soon to go back in and make dinner. Sorry about your uncle coming and visiting." She said as she stood up, Shax's eyes watching her. He gave her a understanding smile and nodded, waving her off as she started for the trail back to her house. Once she was gone, he sneered once more up at the roof. He didn't want to go back in and see Charlie, but his stomach was demanding a dinner.

Trudging back up toward the house, Shax kicked up sand each time he walked. He hadn't been in this bad of a mood since…well ever. He'd only said a whole sentence to the man and he'd done pissed off his whole world. If it were anyone else, the asshole would have already paid for it.

Sneering, he made his way up the stairs and too the door, opening it harshly as stomped in.

"Shax, Shax Baby get in here, your food's been waiting!" He herd Momma's voice over another conversation at the table, the noise obviously coming from the dinning room.

Shax's eye twitched, knowing that one of those voices didn't belong as he slowly made is way into the room, his eyes instantly locking on the hated male. Yes, this asshole looked every bit the pimp that he was.

Shax bit back a sneer, letting his eyes do the talking as they stayed locked on the man, even as he found his seat, which had been moved from his Daddy's side and across the table, a wise decision since Charlie now occupied the seat next to his father.

Instantly, RJ noticed the plain hatred in the kids stare, his own worried eyes glancing between Momma and Grampa, the only other two that seemed to notice. Otis was busy with his own rage and dislike, and Baby was at least trying to be pleasant, joining in on the conversation every now and then to pipe something in.

Grampa even took on a slight concern, pausing in his eating to look at the kid.

Shax sat there, his hands beneath the table, and his chicken untouched as his blazing stare burning its way through Charlie, who acted as though he didn't notice, the clown talking to him oblivious. Shax's Chicken, was untouched. Worried eyes met across the table as Shax continued to stare daggers and bullets at the man across from him.

Swallowing, RJ glanced at Momma one more time before leaning down to Shax's level, whom sat next to him.

"Shax, eat your dinner, stop staring at Charlie." RJ gently chided, watching the child's reactions. But Shax didn't really have any reaction, his eyes remained blazing, but they diverted, obeying, his eyes going from Charlie to the plate beneath him, a small grin coming to his face as he idly picked up a piece of chicken and munched on it, eating it none the joy he usually did.

Grampa, Momma, and RJ's eyes got even more concerned as they watched the boy, Shax feeling their eyes on him and paying them no mind. Good, they should know, just as Charlie should, that he hated his fucking guts and if he had it his way, would be eating them. Still grinning, Shax decided to listen in to the conversation.

"Where the hell yer band of merry makers?" Asked Cutter between bites.

"Well I didn't bring any up from the main fuck, but I own a place down-town I can pick some up from later." Was the reply of the pimp, Shax's grin growing amused. The asshole didn't even bring any entertainment.

"Well Merry makers are merry makers, local or native."

"Brother, you is one brave motherfucker talking like that in front of that woman!" Was Charlie's answer.

Shax, although his eyes remained on his plate, knew Momma and Daddy caught eyes across the table.

"Aw hell, we don't live together for a reason. Love'er with all my heart but we both got things to do."  
"Obviously. Any-who, there's the youngest." Shax knew the bastard was pointing or at least looking at him and he sneered into his plate, taking a bite of chicken to hold his tongue.

"So if that's the youngest, who in the hell was that lil girl I saw headin up yer yard?" Asked the man as he looked at Cutter, the clown's eyes instantly getting wide and snapping toward his son, but it was too late.

That was the last straw.

Shax stood up so fast his chair knocked over, his hands clenched so tightly against the wood of the dinning table he left claw marks in it as his eyes blazed toward the man who had offended him.

"HER NAME, is Claudia, and if I ever even see you look at her again, you fucking pedophile, I will chop your miserable head off and put it on a STAKE!" yelled Shax almost calmly, his eyes holding a very deadly promise as he stared into the eyes of the angered and stunned pimp, Cutter quickly getting to his feet to stand next to Charlie, a clear sign of defense.

"Alright Shax, you clear on outta here! Go on, get, I'll bring you some chicken later!" yelled the clown, Shax's eyes widening slightly at that. He was being sent out for…that? Wait a minute, this asshole had touched his sister!  
"Shax honey, go down into the tunnels and play for a while." He herd Momma whisper, his brain too stunned for it to register as he stared at his dad. The whole table seemed to be staring between the three of them, Charlie, Shax, and Cutter, all with stunned and confused looks on their face. Even Otis had the heart to give Cutter a sickened look at defending Charlie over Shax.

Shax swallowed, sneering once more at Charlie, and turned on his heel, walking calmly and quickly out of the dinning room and through to the kitchen, down the stairs and into the basement where he let the tears fall, although he pretended he didn't notice them.

The captives did though, one girl even brave enough to reach out through the cage and try and touch him.

"Honey are you okay?"  
"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Screamed Shax, his blazing and teary eyes watching as the hand jerked back as if burned. He wasn't going to look and see which it was, because he didn't want to know. He didn't want to know who dare showed him pity.

In stead, he continued with what he was doing.

Kneeling down, Shax grabbed his keys off his jeans and unlocked the padlock to the tunnel doors and flipped them open, walking quickly down and shutting them behind himself, the encasing darkness almost comforting as he broke down.


	16. In The Lab

As The Devil's Rejects

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Miles, Reaper, and Fluffy. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors note: We is picking up where the flashback left off. Now you know why Shax hates Charlie, hmm? It'll get a little better. And remember, I said Momma had never SEEN Shax cry, didn't mean he'd never done it. Also, Shax is a kid, and there is a time in every kid's life when they think they hate their family, especially around his age. Well, Shax has a very brief moment of it, and although he and Claudia are suppose to be extremely mature, it does happen, and he comes out of it and starts acting a lot more like himself.

_Eve 6_

"_I would swallow my pride, I would choke on the rhymes, but the lack of your love would leave me empty inside. Swallow my doubt, turn it inside out, I'll find nothing but faith in nothing."_

For a couple minutes, Shax sat against a rock in the darkened corner of the tunnels and just let the tears fall. It was absolute bullshit! He'd defended that man and Baby with his fucking life and he turned his back on him for some molesting pimp! Never in his life had he ever felt resentment toward the clown, but now it was growing on him. And no one had defended him! Not a single one of those assholes he called a family stood up and told Cutter to back off!

But something, a voice, in the back of his head, whispered to him, telling him reason. Maybe someone had said something once he left the room. Hey, you never know, the room could have broken out in shouts and daggers once he left, and maybe even Otis was defending him! He looked like he wanted too, that was for sure.

But sometimes that voice wasn't enough, and a sneer was still on his face. He had went from hurt to angry about as quickly as any other member of the family could, and he instantly grabbed his axe off his belt as he made his way to stand up. And as he reached his full height, his sneer turned into a evil grin, and a demented glint entered his eyes in the darkness. There was bound to be a test subject or a rabbit wondering around here somewhere.

Dr. Satan's eyes rose up briefly from the subject beneath him to the doors of his lab as they slammed open, and a blood-covered nine-year-old entered, his hands wrapped around an ankle as he dragged a mutilated body through the entrance way.

Quail rose an eyebrow at the child, observing him. Now, Shax had come down into his tunnels on several occasions, mainly to tell or give him something, and occasionally had a little fun with escapees from the lab, but never had he seen anything like this. There was a glint in the child's eyes which reminded him very slightly of Otis, his old follower.

Within a couple moments of the door opening, Earl slammed through his own, walking very slowly down the stairs and toward the child, as if deciding rather he was a threat or rather or not he should help him. Earl knew very slightly who the members of the family were, but due to the work Quail himself had done on the mutant, his memory was not exactly what it should be, and the Doctor usually had to remind him.

He hissed into his breathing mask to aid the child in carrying the heavy body, the mutant quickly making his way toward him. Quail's body was not what it use to be, and he usually ordered Earl to carry out anything he could no longer do.

"Thanks, Professor." He herd Shax say, the Doctor motioning him nearer.

The anger still boiled deep within Shax, even though he had taken the majority of it out on the first rabbit he had found in the tunnels that was somewhat still alive, meaning resemble human and not, well, zombies.

And Quail could see the anger in the child, see the surface of it, but it was not in his…nature to ask. If Shax wanted to tell him something, he would. Until then, he was just going to stare at him questioningly. Usually, Quail did not like the child or anybody coming in and interrupting his work, and he would tell him that as well, but he could see in the child's eyes that all was not what it should be, and chances were one of the family members sent him down there to cool off.

Shax gave a somewhat embarrassed glance at the Doctor as he stared him down questioningly. He knew the Doctor didn't like to be messed with, and he didn't like non-victims running around his lab, but Shax really didn't have a choice. And barging in here all pissed off and blood covered wasn't exactly the best, form…it was almost rude. And he felt a little embarrassed.

Giving a somewhat dramatic sigh, Shax sat down cross-legged in the middle of the floor as he looked up at both the Doctor and the Professor.

"I know you don't want me in here, but Momma told me too. Fuckin pimp ass-molester Charlie Uncle Fuck is upstairs and him and I obviously don't get along, and Dad bitched at me and Momma sent me down here." He ranted, much like children do when such things happen. He ranted and ranted for about five minutes, Quail merely watching him indulgently as he raved. If he was anyone else, he'd let the Professor slam and axe into his head, but he knew the child rarely acted this way, and he was rather fond of the kid himself.

"And what pisses me off the most is Dad took that fuckers side! Even after what Charlie did to Baby!" Shax finished, ignoring the tears that tried to spring in his eyes again, giving a quick wipe to his cheeks as Quail watched him.

Raising what was left of his eyebrow, the Doctor turned towards Earl. Through his mask, he muttered something and the large mutant walked off around Shax, who winced when a large foot almost came down on his knee cap as the mutant made his way past him.

He walked over to where the 'Patient' dishes were kept, pretty much old child like dishes Momma no longer used and sent down there for the…not-so-with-it patients of the lab, and the large mutant grabbed a sippy cup from the self, Shax's eyes widening at the site. Huge, Ass, Scary, Axe-Carrying, Mother Fucker, with, a SIPPY, CUP!

Shax couldn't help but snicker at the site as he sat on the ground, glancing over at the Doctor nervously as he laughed. The man seemed not to mind watch, his eyes more intent on the large figure across the lab.

Earl poured something in the cup and placed the lid back on it before walking back towards the child and tossing the cup on the floor in front of him. It rolled for a second, merely two or three drops seeping out before it hit Shax's shin. Giving the cup a strange look, he picked it up, grabbing his shirt and wiping the sand from it as he looked into the cup. It was a clear liquid, or he thought so at least. The cup itself was a tan color and the tip a bright green. It smelled very strongly of…of…

His eyes widened as he looked up at the doctor.

"Did you just give me a sippy cup full of liquor!?" He asked, completely stunned.

But his amazed expression and disbelieving eyes had no affect on the man, for Quail merely shrugged his shoulders. Well, the kid was bitching, right? Had a bad day? What the hell else did he expect them to do? He sure as hell wasn't no therapist.

And after a couple minutes of the stunned expression, Shax turned his gaze back towards the cup in his hands. Yeah…a cup full of liquor….He swallowed before putting the drink to his lips and tilting it back.

Well, it tasted like ass but he guessed it'd help.

Within an hour Shax was 'there'. Hammered, pretty much, and had only drank a little bit from the cup. Tired, as alcohol makes you, he had asked to stay downstairs with the Professor and the Doctor for the night, asking first if there was anywhere in the tunnels he could sleep where he wouldn't be in danger of loosing one of his kidneys. But the Doctor had merely shook his head No. Apparently, no matter where you were down there, a Rabbit or the Doctor might seek out an organ.  
For a moment, Shax had thought about making his way back upstairs and sleeping in his room, but then he thought better of it. Fuck that man, he wasn't going back there. They were all cunt's to him, and if him sleeping elsewhere all night might make them worry, then let them, because they fucking deserved it.

The bad part was, rather he wanted to or not, he had to go back into the house to get out of the house. He had to enter the basement to get out of the tunnels. And from there he had a slight chance of sneaking outside. If he could get outside, he could grab some bedding from the piles of victims cloths to use and take to his little fort thing he had built for Reaper.

The hard part would be making it outside.

Very quietly, or, as quiet as an inebriated nine year old can be, Shax tip toed up the stairs leading out of the tunnels. He slowly and pushed the doors in the basement, peering up on the surface to see if Tiny was down there, and was relieved to see the bed empty. The people in the cages were sobbing and making noises like usual, and that gave him enough security to move regularly, assuming no one would hear it over their stupid murmurs.

Turning, he closed the doors behind him, quickly re-wrapping the chains around the handles and place in the padlock back into place. Sadly though, that was the easy part. The hard part was going to be getting upstairs and out. Swallowing, he reached into his back-pocket, where he had stuffed the sippy cup, and pulled it out. Taking a quick swig for courage, he started to make his way up the stairway. Usually, you'd be able to tell if there was someone downstairs by the noises of the victims. Like dogs in a kennel, if someone walks down their alleyway, they all break out into barks and loud noises, trying to get their attention. But due to Shax's earlier threat, and his blood covered shirt and axe, they remained distantly silent. No one dared to reach for him or try to get his attention as he passed them.

He paused on the top step, swallowing as he stared at the door handle. This was going to be the hard part. Because Otis could almost smell fear, and smell escape, and although Shax wasn't a victim, his goal was to escape. He was tip toeing around the house and up the stairs as if he was a victim, and their whole family was trained to listen for that. In reality, it could be stupid, but then again, it'd also be stupid if he walked like he normally did. He DIDN'T want them to know he was back. He DIDN'T want them to think everything was okay, because it wasn't. Those fucks had betrayed him for someone who had betrayed them, and it was bullshit. They deserved to suffer. If Otis or anyone caught him…well then, he'd get them out of his way he guessed. Besides, he doubted anyone would mess with him in the state he was in. His entire attire was still coated in that rabbits blood, his hatchet soaked down to the very end of the handle, a symbol of his field day with the poor bastard. So taking another swig for encouragement, Shax grabbed the door handle and twisted, slowly creaking the door open and peering threw.

The kitchen was empty, dishes and left over food scattered everywhere amongst the counter tops. Well, that was one room clear.

As he pushed his way quietly through the door, the sounds of the television in the living room reached his ears, indicating that someone had to be in there. Probably Grampa, he reasoned as he quietly shut the door behind him. He wasn't that worried about it, because with the sound of the TV would cover the door shutting and him walking through the kitchen. He didn't have to walk near the man, he just had to get to the other side of the kitchen and through the back door, which he did quickly and quietly, glancing through the door frame at Grampa for a moment before exiting out the back door near the laundry room, picking up some of his clean bedding on his way out.

Shax didn't notice Grampa's eyes slowly watching him through the door frame either before he disappeared outside.

Shax had actually been somewhat surprised at the silence of the house, having had figured that everyone would be in the living room doing something. It wasn't until he was outside that he realized the only car in the yard was RJ's truck, meaning they had all went out to do something. Probably a booze run, leaving RJ, Grampa, and Tiny to watch the house.

Well lucky them, Shax already had booze! He grinned and pulled out his sippy cup, taking a deep swallow from it. It burned and tasted like shit, but it tasted less like shit then it did before, so it was good for him.

Well, he hoped they were worried. Really fucking worried. But he doubted it.

FLASHBACK WILL CONTINUE!

After this its back to reality, we're nearing the end of the Movie The Devils Rejects, and I wanted to write this to show you WHY Shax already hated Charlie. Also, give you a little example of the childness that still is Shax. I usually write him extremely mature and understanding, but I wanted to show that he still is a kid and sometimes still acts and thinks like one. Plus, I know there has been a lot of flashbacks to this story, you readers are amazing for even dealing with them, but the way I ended up writing Little Firefly and this made me have to flashback it to his times as a Firefly in the times in between. Thank you for reading and please review!


	17. I is not

As the Devil's Rejects

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Reaper, Miles and Fluffy. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. Yeah, I know my grammar and spelling suck, I need a beta, lol. I'll try to do better!

This flashback should be the last one until we get deep into the ending of the Devil's Rejects. Anyways, here we go!

Shax spent the night outside, and most of the morning. He had slept for about an hour or so, but that was about it. He hadn't thought to grab enough bedding to make drapes to shut the hole he had left for a window in the fort, and he deeply regretted it. It left him to the mercy of the Texan sunlight, and by the time he went to sleep, the sun was already rising. It bore down on his shirtless torso and sensitive eyes as hard as it could, Shax having removed his bloodied shirt and stuffing it in his back pocket.

He had sobered a little bit, having gone about two hours with nothing, but it didn't last long. Shax spent most the morning laying in the top part of the fort sipping on his little cup.

Early in the night, Reaper had come in and joined him, very sloppily making his way up the little ladder to his Master and curled against him. Shax didn't mind. It was actually a good thing, because originally Shax had been slightly afraid of Tiny wondering around and finding him. But Reaper would alert him if Tiny neared. He wasn't really mad at Tiny, because Tiny didn't understand. But he knew that Tiny did what Momma asked, and if she asked him to go look for Shax, Tiny would do it and bring him back.

And that was the difference between Shax and most kids. Shax knew he had to return sooner or later, he just didn't want to right now, and he certainly didn't want Tiny dragging him there. He knew he had too, and he wasn't going to try and convince himself different.

They had had a chance to release their assholeness and he had had a chance to cool off. But he'd prefer to wait out here for a little while, and procrastinate. Charlie was still up there and he sure as hell didn't want to deal with him.

"Shax? Are you in there?" Was a female voice. If he hadn't been drunk, he'd have jumped at the sound of the voice, but instead all he could do was turn his head and peer out his side of the window. Well, he hoped it wasn't Baby or Momma.

The voice sounded too close to his level to be an adult's voice.

Claudia peered in the window net to him, due to the lack of glass in the wooden hole, pretty much touching faces with him.

"Shax, what are you doing in there?" She asked in a very slow and unbelieving voice.

"I is sleepin." He said, a stupid grin coming to his face.

Claudia raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you sleeping out here? And what is that on your breath?" She asked as she made her way into the little fort.

Shax continued to lounge on the bed, his cup clutched safely in his hand as he gave her a goofy smile, Reaper rolling onto his back, showing his stomach off to her in greeting.

Claudia gave them both a confused look.

"Whats in the cup?" She asked

"I dunno."  
"You don't know? Yet your drinking it?"

"It tastes bad but feels good."  
Claudia gave him a suspicious look.

"It FEELS good?"  
Shax squirmed his way into a sitting position and over to the ladder off the bed, pausing to rub Reapers belly before climbing down, his cup in his hand.

Claudia's face grew a little disgusted as the offensive smell grew the closer he got.

"it smells like liquor." She concluded, raising another eyebrow at his lack of shirt.

Shax gave her another goofy grin and blowed into her face, giving her a good wiff of the booze on his breath.

She winced at the smell of it, his face turning concerned at her obvious discontent at the smell. Why didn't she like it as much as he did?

"Aww, its not that bad. Here, Taste." He said, holding the cup near her. Claudia gave the object an odd look, but timidly accepted it, putting the cup to her lips, not noticing the smiling fool across from her. And Shax was smiling, smiling a fond smile though. Because he had realized just how fond of her he was, and decided to reach for her hand and entangle their fingers.

Her eyes widened slightly, from the taste and the movement, her fingers non-responsive as her taste buds tried to handle the burning sensation on them.

It confused Shax a little, because on occasion, just as a way of showing fondness they would grab each others hands. She had grabbed his a couple of times before, just has he had grabbed hers. What was so different about this time? Had he done something wrong?

But then her hand returned the grip, and he noticed that her face got an even more disgusted look on it then it had before. She quickly handed him the cup back.

Oh well, thank goodness.

It was just the taste that made her react so badly.

"God, that was disgusting! It burns!" She said in a hoarse voice, her lips and tongue moving to try and remove the taste from her mouth, an almost pain-filled look on her face.

"Aww, really? Here, I kiss it better." He slurred out, taking a step closer, and before Claudia really registered his intentions, for the first time, their lips pressed together. It was very brief, but sweet none the less.

"There you go." He whispered, giving her another goofy smile.

Claudia didn't have a reply at that exact moment. Inside her, all kinds of butterfly's were fluttering and flying around, and most girls her age would be aweing and giggly about their first kiss. But Claudia decided to merely give him an amused smile and press a quick kiss back against his lips, not quite sure what her views were on this shared contact yet.

"Wow Shax, you really are drunk."

After that, they sat and Shax told her the whole story, pausing to sip every now and then on his little cup. Claudia listened intently, once in a while giving his hand an encouraging squeeze, but other than that, she had little input. However, after a while of this, Claudia began to realize, or remember was more accurate, what alcohol does to you.

All night, he'd been drinking that thing all night…after being KICKED out of DINNER.

"Shax, you need to eat." She interrupted, his rant coming to a pause at this statement, but he didn't notice the rudeness. Instead, he gave her a pleading look, taking a sip from his cup.

"Why? That means I gotta go back."

"Yes, you do have to go back. For more than just the fact that you need to eat."

"But why do I need to eat!? Otis wont eat cause he says it kills his buzz!" Grumbled Shax as he buried his face in some of the bedding he had brought down with him.

"Otis probably has fifty years and tolerance over you. You need to eat before you get sick." She explained, watching him as he made his way over to her.

"But I don't wanna go back! Even though I have too! Charlie-Fuck is there!" He whined, giving her a puppy dog look. My god, was she his mother? She tried to think up the best thing to say in this situation.

"You gotta go back. Don't you miss Momma and Tiny? Even Otis-"

"I miss Daddy too…" He muttered, not looking at her.

Claudia gave him an indulging smile before patting him on the back.

"I'm sure he's sorry and looking for you." She decided was her best possible answer, although she didn't quite know the truth in it. Claudia couldn't really invision the clown on a search party…

Shax did need to return home, and he needed to be around adults who know how to handle a drunk person.

Shax, thankfully, took the meaning and slowly got up, stumbling a little as he made his way to the door-like-thing.

"I see you later!" was his parting words, the last one getting cut off a bit as he stumbled on something. For a moment, Claudia considered fallowing him to ensure his safe arrival, but then thought better of it.

Shax would make it there, one way or another. Getting up, Claudia also made her way out of the fort like thing. She could still see Shax, his form just exiting the Firefly side of the woods, and she gave his back a stumble, that quickly turned into a concerned look as he fell again. Sighing, Claudia merely shook her head and turned to leave towards her house. She got about five steps away from the fort when her toe caught on something, and she herself face planted for a moment.

"Ugh!" She muttered, jerking her foot free as she turned to look down at the bastard thing that might have done it.

A decomposed human hand stuck slightly out from the ground, her toe having been caught on the decaying locked fingers.

Claudia's eyes widened for a moment, her throat constricting in a sickened swallow before she slowly withdrew her foot from the limb. She pushed herself off the ground and gave the surrounding area a quick survey before continuing on her way.

Shax stuffed what was left of his sippy cup in his back pocket as he walked. The closer he got to the driveway, the more aware he grew of Charlie's presence in the house, the mans car coming further and further into view.

He sneered in the general direction. Mother Fucker, causing him all this trouble. Completely shirtless and with blood-speckled jeans, Shax opened the front door to the house and peered slowly in.. Walking in quietly, he shut the door behind him, his eyes still scanning his surroundings.

"Damn it Shax, where the fuck have you been!?" Was the large booming voice, making Shax jump. He would have pissed himself too, if he hadn't just relieved that problem a couple minutes ago. Shakily, Shax turned towards the recliner where RJ sat, his eyes blazing at him. Yes, RJ was a man of few words, but when he said them…well…

Shax gave him a skidish, twisting his foot around innocently.

"Nowheeerrree…" He drawled, giving him a innocent look.

"And where is your shirt!?"

Shax's coy grin continued as he brought his arms up to wrap around himself.

"What shirt?"  
Suddenly. Grampa made his way into the room, a hand quickly reaching in and snagging the cup from the boys pocket as he pass by.

"HEY! My Sippy!" Yelled Shax as he whipped around, looking at the man.

Grampa ripped the lid off and tossed it aside, downing the left over liquid in a matter of seconds before tossing the cup towards RJ's feet and continuing into the kitchen.

"Bastard! You drunk it all!" Yelled Shax as he ran to get the cup off the floor.

But unfortunately, RJ got there first. He reached down with a confused look and picked it up, bringing it closer to his face to inspect the unfamiliar dish.

"So? Shax, we have more milk in the frid-" RJ stopped mid sentence as he caught a wiff of the cup, and his eyes blazed more intensely as they slowly fell on Shax.

Shax swallowed. Uh oh.

"Little Fuckers Drunk." Came Grampa's voice from behind him, making Shax glare in the general direction.

"Your such a help, Cesar."

"You little-!" Grampa reached forward but RJ got there first, grabbing Shax and pulling him closer, the mans large hand grasping his bicep in a vice grip as he stared the child dead in the eyes.

"Shax where the fuck did you get this!?"  
"Your Daddy." Said Shax with a ferial grin. It was assumed that Tiny and RJ were both Earl's kids, although neither were all that fond of the…creature, Daddy Cutter having been the one who raised them after Baby was conceived.

And Shax saying that while knowing the dislike between children and sire was just a salt in a wound, and RJ nearly growled at him before Shax quickly kicked him in the nuts, his hand releasing and turned to run.

"Gotta catch me!" He yelled behind himself, having taken about five steps before Grampa had him tripped with his cane.

"GO AWAY CESAR!"  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THAT NOISE!?" Was Momma's voice, as her door opened and she emerged, a sheet draped across her.

"ARGH!" yelled Shax from the ground as he desperately moved to cover his eyes.

RJ, taking the opportunity, roughly grabbed the child and hoisted him up, holding him suspended by his arm.

"He's home." He said quietly, returning to his usual RJ verbal self.

Grampa, on the other hand, was as vocal as ever.

"Little Fucker's drunk!" He yelled, now having sat down on the couch.

"SHUT UP CESAR!" yelled Shax before turning and giving Momma an innocent look.

"I is not."

Authors note: FlAshback will continue! It's almost finished, and then we're back to the car outside Charlie's estate.


	18. Ceiling Fan

As the Devil's Rejects

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Reaper, Miles and Fluffy. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note: Yes, I know, it has been forever since I've updated. I'm sorry, and there really is no excuse considering I'm on vacation too. The most I can offer you is, that I have lacked inspiration lately, and was working on original stories instead. I know, tis bad.

Anyway, here's the grub.

_Otep – Crooked Spoons – "The best thing that they ever did, in this life was let me live. Taking swiftly out the helm, madness helps me save myself."_

Momma's eyes had a terrifying tint to them as they focused in on her youngest son, her hands clenching around the bed cloths she wore currently as garments.

Shax gulped, RJ's hand gripping him rather roughly. He wasn't really in trouble, was he? I mean he had never…ever really done anything bad….He swallowed again, watching her.

"Well then, let's see if your drunk or not." Said Momma, indicating for RJ to move Shax to the couch, her fallowing quickly, the sheet still draped over her as she sat next to him, her legs crossing as she stared at him. As if this scene wasn't fucked up enough, he had to go through it in trouble.

"Lick your hand." Said Momma, staring down at him. RJ had released him and went tot stand next to the couch, Grampa back in his usual recliner.

"WHAT!? I don't know where I've been!" Exclaimed Shax, his face grimacing at the idea of what kind of junk might be on his skin.

Momma raised an eyebrow in a way he knew he wouldn't like.

"Alright then, lick MY hand." She said with a vile grin, holding her hand out.

"ARGH!!!!" Yelled Shax, frantically moving to coat his own hand in a gallon of slober. He knew where that hand had been…or well he had a good idea of where it had been, anyway. If the smeared clown makeup was any indication…

Once the hand was coated, Momma quickly grabbed it and held it close to her face, ignoring Shax's squirms for freedom. He knew he was in deep shit, if the sudden narrowing of her eyes was any hint.

He gulped again, his eyes dialating in fear as all the eyes on the room seem to fall on him. Yes, he was in very deep shit…

"SON OF A BITCH!" Yelled Charlie, stomping in quickly from the front door, making all the occupants of the room jump, and RJ and Grampa quickly grab for pistols.

But that jump had been all Shax had needed, and once the attention was off of him, he made a quick break for the stairs, making it all the way to the hallway before he herd Momma beneath.

"SHAX BERITH FIREFLY YOU BETTER STAY UP THERE BOY! YER IN DEEP SHIT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" She yelled, but Shax barely noticed. Because about the time her voice started to ring through the house, his head collided with Tiny's kneecap, and the lights went out.

Three Hours Later:

Cutter chewed sullenly on his chicken, his black, makeup'd eyes scanning the table lazily.

"Where the hell could that boy have gotten too?" He asked, admitting to himself now that he was a bit worried. He had been even more worried last night, not that he'd have admitted it then though. But at least he knew now he was alive and somewhere around here. Eve had said he was drunk and running away from a good ass whoopin, which he couldn't blame him for. How Shax had gotten drunk was a wonder on its own.

Shax had never been one to get into the liquor cabinets or attempt to drink from one of his beers, but RJ said that the Professor downstairs had given him a sippy cup full of liquor. What possessed the ass-backwards mutant to do that, he'd never know. Damn it, his son was only nine! He didn't need to be runnin around with that shit! Shax got into enough shit without the aid of alcohol.

"Aw he'll wonder back. He did last night, even after the lil spat. Hell Cutter, if he's anything like yew and whitey, he's probably licking his wounded pride." Said Charlie with a chuckle as he puffed dully on his joint, which he had been screamin about earlier. That had been the noise that had woken Cutter up in the first place. Charlie barging in pissed off as all hell because his stash had gone missing. Turned out he'd had RJ move it when he had first arrived, but he'd only remembered that after he'd woken up half the house and scared Shax off again. Cutter rolled his eyes. Same old Charlie.

It'd been a bit of a surprise though, to find Eve with most the bed-cloths sitting on the couch looking a little dumb-founded since Shax had dashed off. They said he went upstairs, but Baby had looked all through there and found nothing.

The clown let out a sigh.

Damn it, where the hell was his boy?

Eve gave him a quick look over before placing a small hand on his large shoulder.

"Well if your so worried, why don't you go look for him?" She asked, rubbing slightly at the tensed muscle.

His face moved into a thinking look before finally nodding, taking a quick drink of Soda before moving to get up.

"Yeah, I'll go look for him."

Shax woke with a slight feeling of almost being weightless. Like he was hanging on something…He clenched his hands tentively, getting a feel for where he was…he was hanging…what the!?

With a jerk, Shax opened his eyes, and instantly he scrambled to tighten his arms and legs.

He was draped around his ceiling fan! How the hell did he get here!? The last things he remembered was getting caught by RJ and Momma and then running up the stairs. She had yelled something, too, but all he could remember was crashing into…

SLAM!

His door was roughly crashed open, and it made his body jump. He swallowed, a wave of nervousness coming over him as he realized how high up he was and how little of a chance he had of getting down safely.

That small creaking noise coming from the ceiling wasn't comforting either.

His small frame shook slightly as Cutter entered the room slowly, his Daddy's eyes scanning the neatly kept room.

"Shax! Shax, boy, you in here?" he asked, walking slowly across the room. Shax watched for a minute, curious as to how the man was going to react. He sounded almost…worried. Had Shax actually worried him?

"Come on, damn it! Don't scare yer old man like this, boy! I'm tired about worrying about yer ass!" Cursed the clown as he kneeled down to look under Shax's bed. His eyes widened at the sight of a shifted floor piece, revealing a small box inside.

Curious, the clown reached in and grabbed the box, opening it to see several $50 bills, a small school picture of that girl Shax was always around, Claudia, wasn't it? And a few item's of jewelry.

"HEY! That's mine!!!" Yelled Shax, gulping as the force of his shout made the small light fixture shift.

Very slowly, the clown lifted his face to look up at the sight of the nine year old dangling from the ceiling fan…and just as slowly, a grin spread across his face.

"Son, how the hell did you get up there?" He asked, very carefully as not to bust out into laughter at the look of pure horror on the kids face at being that high up.

"I cant remember." Whimpered Shax as he looked down at him.

Their eyes locked for a minute, and Cutter allowed the relief to fill him at the sight of his son whole and well…just a little disoriented, apparently. And he allowed Shax to see that he had been worried about him. Which had been enough.

Knowing that had been enough for Shax to calm down, calm down enough to hold his tongue through out the rest of Charlie's stay. And within the hour, Tiny had came in and removed him, admitted that it had been who had put him up there in the first place. Apparently Tiny wanted to hide him from Momma, who forgave him at the end of the day anyways. Perhaps the best part of the day had been between when Daddy had smiled at him and wrapped an arm around him once he had gotten down, and when Claudia had come by and decided to return the drunken kiss he had given her earlier that day. Unfortunately for them though, Baby happen to see the small exchange of affection, and had to run through the house yelling merrily about Shax and Claudia sitting in a tree.

.:End of Flashback:.


	19. Mom

_Terry Reid – Seeds of Memory (this song is played as the very last song of the movie) – "And now that the battle is done. And you wake up in the morning, with the sun up in the sky, summer never gives you no warning then, flowers are getting thrown up to cover the mud up on the line."_

Shax was brought back to reality with Momma turning up the music. Wind blew loudly past the windows, making her long blonde hair swish out of control, and the moonlight seem to zone in on the blazing eyes. Yes, her blackish eyes seemed to glaze with the hate she obviously felt for the people who dare tear up her family.

Shax just shook his head, deciding he wasn't going down that path again. Nah, he'd had his time for mourning. Time to suck it up like a true Firefly.

Focusing in, he tried to recognize the song that Momma obviously had taken interest in.

Terry Reid – Seeds of Memory.

Immortality seemed like a long past dream he once had been involved in. Yes, he use to think he was untouchable. Well, a certain prick in a cowboy hat had certainly ruined that dream for him. But the song had a bit of a calming touch to it, a touch meant to graze sorrow. That even when the battle is done, the spirit still remains. And the warriors will forever be remembered within it. However bad the war may seem, once its over with, the sun will rise again.

Shax gave the stereo an odd look at that. The sun will rise again. He remembered briefly from a book series Claudia had read a bit to him that had something like that. She said Led Zepplin had been obsessed with it, and so she thought she'd take it up a bit. Gods, what was the name of that series? Had like four books, one that just started it, and the other three were actually part of the series. She use to sit in their little fort/thing for Reaper and she'd read it to him from the top slab while he laid below with Reaper in his lap. One of those things they sometimes did when they were tired and didn't want to walk anywhere. Sometimes, in Texan heat, all you can really do is find a shady place and lay down till it passes, and that was often what they did when it got too hot to play and Momma had either 'business' or they basically had hostages running around.

J. R. R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings, was it! In it, one of the character's spoke something of how often people question if bad times will ever end. And how the world could ever go back to normal once so much bad had happened, and for a minute, when Claudia had read that too him, Shax felt a tiny bit of guilt for the people they held in their basement. If they ever got out, would they ever be able to recover? He doubted it. At the time, he thought he'd never be able to. Well, now he was going to have to find out.

He remembered though, that it had been a great comfort when she had read when the character said, that after all that happens, you realize it's just a passing thing. That people can rebuild, and they do. Until it just becomes a memory.

Hmm…Seeds of Memory.

Shax turned and looked over at Momma.

"Are you mad at Otis and Baby for leavin?" He finally asked, deciding it had been a question that was nagging the back of his head for a while now. He studied her carefully for reactions.

Her eyes seemed to widen in surprise for a minute, before she turned and looked at him.

Was she really mad at them? Heaven's no. But one thing was for sure, she diffidently did feel a little more obligied and connected to Shax now. Her little Nine Year Old had been the one that had came back for her…Hell, he'd been the one that had jumped for RJ. God's he'd have saved them all if he could have…

So, she swallowed, and summed up her answer before turning to look at Shax again.

"No, honey, I'd never be mad at any of my children for that…Vera wanted to come and save me, but I knew my Otis wouldn't let her. Otis knew he had to protect her for me, he wasn't going to let them get caught." She explained, trying her best too, at least.

Otis she knew would have grabbed her too if he could have, but he knew he couldn't. So he grabbed who he could and ran. In fact, Momma distinctly remembered Otis kicking Shax into the basement first…it had been Shax who kept fighting to get to RJ. And what else could she expect, really. Shax adored all his siblings, and they adored him. But he was fiercely protective of his family, especially Tiny and RJ, his two favorites. Shax loved Baby and Otis too, but they didn't really NEED his love. Baby was adored by Momma and Cutter, as their beautiful Baby Girl. She was adored by Otis as his Angel-Baby, and Tiny as his baby sister, even RJ had a special place in his heart for her.

Otis was adored by Momma, as being her most sadistic and creative, other than Baby. He was loved by Baby and competed with by Cutter, getting a fair amount of attention at all ends of the stick. But RJ and Tiny were almost like extra's. Now Momma loved all her babies just the same, and Tiny was her special boy, but she admitted they didn't get near the attention Otis and Baby usually did, and that was one of the reason's she had instantly taken to Shax. Because he saw that and sought to remedy that, clinging closely to RJ and sometimes Tiny. She knew he liked Tiny best, because, well, mentally Tiny was the closest to him, but Tiny was pretty much a loner who didn't enjoy company all the time. RJ really didn't either, but he put up with it a lot better. Besides, it gave him a chance to do some things he'd never really got to do with a little sister and a somewhat deformed little brother. He got to teach Shax how to hunt, fix cars, and anything else that happened top catch his fancy.

Momma glanced over at Shax a second time, thinking on the question.

"Why, are you mad at Otis and Baby for running?" She asked, a little curious now towards the answer. Ever since she met Shax, he'd always been very mature, but he was only Nine years old, so how he judged this would be very interesting.

But Shax didn't really even have to think on it anymore. Having figured out his opinion on it a while back.

"No." Was he clear statement, his eyes wondering to watch the dark fields go by. Something suddenly struck in his mind though. Back in the day, before Daddy had found out about Charlie's pictures of Baby, they had a business together. One that Charlie fucked up by giving free shit to the cops and not cutting Daddy or Otis in on it, thus why Otis thought of fucking him up. Instead, Cutter had went to investigate this rumor about his dear brother and the luxuries he was getting and found pictures of his daughter. If Charlie was willing to fuck him over then, what would be so different from now?  
Shax blinked, and his heart stopped for a minute.

God no.

That pimp-ass bastard had better not turn his family in like that.

Not after all they had done to get this close to being together again.

"Mom."

He stated, for the first time in his history as a Firefly. He'd never called her Mom, only Momma or once when he was sick, Mommy. And it instantly got her attention. In fact, the car jerked a little as her body twitched with shock, wide eyes turning to him quickly.

"What baby, what is it?"  
"What if Charlie fuck's us over again?"

And it was just as this fear was realized, that two car's speeded off a turn onto the road a head of them. It was with a pounding heart, that the two occupants of the car realized, one was a Sheriff's Vehicle.

Shax closed his eyes.


	20. Vengence

As the Devil's Rejects

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Reaper, Miles and Fluffy. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors note: Claudia is back in the story! :D

_Terry Reid – To Be Treated Right (this song is featured in the Devil's Rejects)_

"_Oh we are what we are when in danger,_

_And we are as we stand head in hands,_

_When a friend brings a light,_

_On a cold silver knife,_

_You can stare your fate straight into his hand"_

It had been nearly two days, and the cops had taken almost everything. Their whole house had been raided, and Claudia could only hope that they had left some of Shax's room untouched. She had been in there before over the years, once she was actually permitted up there by Momma…Shax had told her the night before Otis and Baby had charged into his room threatening to decorate it, to which he said : "You see the problem in that statement? WE are going to decorate YOUR room, to which, I will reply, if YOU decorate MY room I will shove my shiny little axe blade up YOUR ass so far each time you walk your ass is going to squirt blood!"

All those threats, the rules of not wondering around the house, only being allowed on the first floor, they all made so much since now. Although throughout the years of being around the Firefly's, she had seen…some…corpses, she just had refused to really let her mind think on it. Well, now she knew.

Her mother had been glued to the television, her father was for a little while too, actually taking the time out of his fucking crops for a while to sit and watch what they reveled of the "Firefly House" as they called it. It was so ironic, her father who had never even taken time out his fucking crops for her stood glued to the television to watch what he called "the most sinful thing he had ever seen played out before". It made her so mad, she had to run out of the house. She ran and ran, where she didn't know in the darkness, but fate lead her back to the Firefly woods, which were sealed off by yellow tape. And she felt so right, she felt so fucking vengeful of her Shax when she grabbed those tapes and just ripped and twirled, unsealing the scene. Fuck them and fuck the system. Those assholes had taken her Shax! They'd taken everything! Her parents were in there watching that lying fucking television! Such ruthless killers, such sadistic people! They were so full of shit! It was only because they'd never met them as people! They were a family, a very close family, full of people that were insane but caring of each other, and even her! They cared for her more than her own fucking family ever had! Once when she had gotten hurt out in the woods on her way to their house, before she had even got to the door to knock for Shax on a weekend, RJ had taken her ankle and reset it for her. It had hurt, yes, but he had done it without question and even given her a ghost of a smile. Momma use to sit and coo over her, sometimes doing her hair with Baby's help. They had done it when she was sick and stayed over there most of the day, after Shax had gotten her sick and before Charlie had come over, back when she was practically bed rested. It had made her feel better, and it was funny to listen to Otis rant about this and that. Most of it made absolutely no since to her, but Shax said Otis was fucking crazy so it was all good. Shax said Otis used big words that had no business being together most of the time, and how you knew he was crazy was because he knew the meanings of the words and still thought they belonged together.

Claudia hadn't taken off Shax's chain or his ring since the day he had gotten taken away. Her mother had all but locked her up in the house after she found out it was their neighbors, although she didn't know it was Shax. Shax had only actually met both her parents once, it was at different times and he hadn't used his name.

When he had met her dad was a little after Charlie had left and her cousin came to visit, sometime in the summer, and had gotten stuck up in a tree. Her cousin, Carl, had terrible asthma. He was five years old and a danger seeker, obviously, because when she was in the kitchen making her father dinner, Carl snuck out of her sight and out past the fields and into the very small wood that her family actually owned (small compared to the Firefly wood) and climbed up a tree. Although her father was out in the fields somewhere, she sure as hell wasn't going to get him and have her ass chewed for letting the little fucker out of her sight. So she had ran as fast as she could over to Shax's house and asked him to go get Carl down. Shax, being the strong nine year old her was (his birthday had just been a week before hand), climbed his way up the tree, cussed Carl out for climbing a tree stupidly with asthma and for sneaking out of her eyesight, and had the five year old climb on his back as he climbed back down. But he slipped on the last branch, not completely but enough to send Carl into a heaving fit.

That had been it for Claudia. She had kept her cool throughout the whole ordeal, but after that it was like her fate had been sealed. Her dad was going to find out she had let his nephew slip out sight and have an asthma attack and he was just going to use her as compost. But Shax hadn't been phased a single bit. He grabbed the kid up, ran him into the house, and searched through his bag until he found it. Claudia had no idea what the fuck it was or that it even existed, but Shax had pulled out a needle that had come from his asthma kit before tossing the kid his inhaler. Claudia sat with Carl as he tried the inhaler, but it was like it just wanst working.

"Oh god, oh god, what do we do? Dad is going to kill me! YOUR dad is going to kill me!" She said, pointing at her cousin who could do little bit shake and heave into his inhaler as he kept attempting to get it to work.

Shax, who was about three feet away from her, continued to stare at the needle.

"Pento- This is a sedative." He said finally, after giving up at reading the name. Grampa had a kit with this in it and once when his Daddy and Otis had got really hurt out thieving something Grampa had stuck them with it and knocked'em both clean out. But this needle had a lot less. It must have been preset to the kids weight, so it was obviously meant for him. It had been with his inhaler…it must be like a last resort thing. Calming him down would help, but Shax doubted it would open back up his breathing passage.

"How does that fucking help me! I am soooo dead!" Said Claudia frantically as Carl started to nearly turn blue, gasping into the inhaler.

Shax turned suddenly, walking quickly over to them before he grabbed the inhaler from the younger kids hands and shook it a couple of times before throwing it carelessly to the side, looking at Claudia with a sneer.

"Its empty, no fucking wonder its not working. Move to the side." He ordered, bringing the needle into sight once more before he took the rubber stopper off and tapped it twice, Claudia's eyes widening as she quickly got out of his way.

"What are you going to do!?"  
But it was too late, Shax had kneeled and stabbed the kids thigh pretty roughly with the needle and pushed in, Carl's eyes widening and dialateing before he shook for a moment, then went limp, his breath calming a little but certainly not all the way.

"What the hell did you just do to my little cousin!?" Asked Claudia as she shoved him, angry.

Shax gave her a look before glancing back over at Carl.

"I knocked him out, calming him down will help his lungs to stop convulsing, but you have to go get your dad, he needs a hospital."  
"And what the fuck am I suppose to tell him!?" she asked, standing to carry out his orders.

Shax glanced around the room for a moment before spotting the food Claudia had turned off before running to get him.

"Just…tell him that the smoke from the meat set off some kind of reaction and the next thing you knew he was heaving on the floor, and I had come over just to see where you were!"  
That was one of the most amazing things about Shax, Shax had an excuse for everything.

She had ran off and instant later, her dad running in and calling an ambulance, Carl getting taken away since her mother had the car. After it had happened, her dad had turned to Shax, who stood there holding the needle and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That was quick thinking, son, you saved his life. What's your name, anyhow?"

Shax had glanced over at her for a minute before glancing back over at her dad, a look on his face that told her he really wasn't enjoying being touched by someone he didn't know. (Another Shax thing, he especially didn't like full grown men doing it. Probably something to do with catholic priest.) But then he looked back up at her dad and said.

"Joseph"

When she had asked about it the next day, Shax had said.

"I don't know, something just told me not to give him my real name. The voices don't speak up much, but I sure as hell don't question it when they do."

Well, it was a good thing he hadn't given him his real name, or to his mother when they finally met once when she was driving back from work and her and Shax had been walking over to her house. Because now on the television, they were discussing the breakout of the youngest Firefly member, Shax from the mental asylum, apparently slaughtering people on his way out. Her parents had gasped in horror and she had sat there with a huge grin on her face. Damn fucking straight. No one could hold Shax back, and that was the best she had felt since that day two days ago when she first herd about the whole incident on the television. Since then, Otis and them had apparently killed a bunch of people at some motel, and it made her smile. People had been on the TV all day talking about what they had done, satanic cults and a bunch of bullshit. Those fucking scientist had no idea how wrong they were. Otis wasn't trying to personally attack God, Otis didn't give a flying shit about God. No, he wanted to praise the devil, that's for damn sure. The television had pissed her off so much lately, all she had wanted to do was go upstairs and cry and all it did was confuse her parents. They had banned her from going outside to see that Joseph kid in case they decided to get into the way of the cops who had been raiding that house day and night. They had found some tunnels that lead in pretty deep and pulled out more than seventy something victims from what she had herd on the TV. But that didn't scare her none. If that family had wanted her dead, it could have happened, but they hadn't. No, they had accepted her and taken her in somewhat, let her get as close to Shax as they could without risking her knowing too much. God, she hated this. She just wanted everything back to normal! For fuck sakes, she even missed Otis and that was saying something!

Swallowing, she finally collapsed against one of the trees deep in the Firefly woods, a place she had walked a zillion times with Shax as she just fell and let herself cry.

God she hoped they were all alright. She hoped Otis, Spaulding, and Baby got away. She hoped after Shax busted Momma out of jail that they made it to safety. She hoped they got them all back.

Sniffing and swallowing, she looked up from her position under the trees. Hmm…full moon. She gave a sad smile remembering Shax always said the true crazy's came out on full moon. At that thought, her eyes slowly drifted back to the ground in sadness. Suddenly, she squinted. There, over there was the little fort thing Shax had built, a little shelter for them, Reaper and Fluffy. Reaper slept in it more than Fluffy because Fluffy already had a cat-house (well he wasn't a dog…) and Fluffy usually didn't wonder this far out into the woods. It was pretty neat, the way they had built it with some of RJ's spare wood. It was big, had a human sized door and on the inside two stories structurally built, the bottom had some bedding for Reaper and the top had a bed like thing he had built that the latter lead up too and that was it. Like once you got off the latter you were on used blankets and pillows to lay on, and standing there you could see over the bed. He had built it that way at first because he thought it was neat, but after Charlie visited the first time, he added bedding to it so that if Charlie ever came over again he had somewhere to sleep that Charlie wasn't anywhere near. Swallowing, she made her way over to it, moving the loose pieces of wood that made it a door for both Shax and Reaper and walked slowly in, getting startled slightly at the glowing eyes she found looking at her. Reaper sat up slightly from his sleeping position on the bedding as she walked in and it only made her sadder. God, what was going to happen to Reaper and Fluffy without Shax around to take care of them? He loved them to death, had trained Reaper in his own little language. Once he had even robbed a vets shop to give them both Rabbie shots. She swallowed, going to pet his head, glad that he had recognized her scent and not growled as his tail began to wag at the attention.

Tears fell down her eyes as she finally turned and climbed up the latter, collapsing onto the bed in a crying mess, the smell of Shax from the spare sheets made it no better as she remembered the smell of the Firefly house. Distantly, she herd the sound of Reaper quickly scraping his claws up the latter and making his way up to her. She smiled at the coyote as it came to cuddle against her, and she sobbed as she wrapped her arms around him. She missed Shax so much, she missed Momma and everything and everybody in that house. She just wanted everything back to normal. And when she opened her eyes, they fell on a large knife Shax had left embedded into the thick wood of the fort. Swallowing, she slowly raised a shaky hand to pull it, grunting at the force she had to use to remove it from the wood. And when her hand closed around that knife, the sadness slowly seemed to seep out and a deep anger and emptiness filled her.

Revenge.

Pick up the pieces.

"Here, turn off the headlights." Said Shax.

Him and Momma had decided to try and trail after the pig's car. They had noticed that the man in the driver's seat had a very fucking familiar cowboy hat, and the happily swerving car in front of them screamed of foul play, since the pig obviously wasn't doing anything about it. Did they know where they were?  
Momma said this road continued on down to Charlie's estate. God help them, no!

They'd came all this way, and here was that fucking pig in the cowboy hat again.

Shax swallowed, moving to grab Momma's hand for comfort as she slowly trailed behind the pig's car.

Startled at the contact, she turned to give him a look in the dark, her black eyes widening. But then she smiled.

Whatever happened, she had her Baby Boy next too her.

She just hoped she got the rest of her kids back as well.

Claudia stared back at herself in the mirror of Shax's room. She stood there, in one of Shax's jacket's and his backpack around her shoulders, his axe and belt around her waist as she stared at herself. If he ever came back, she would hold these items of his. His most treasured ones. He had broken out and that was step one, maybe one day she would find him and return these items to him, but until then, she would keep them forever if it was needed. Otis, Baby, RJ, Momma and Tiny's room had been emptied, Grampa's as well. Shax had hid most of these item's in the floorboard underneath his bed that popped up. Her and Reaper had walked in and searched through the house briefly before heading up to Shax's room, Reaper having fallowed at her heels since they left the fort. She had thought it would be creepy, entering an empty house she knew so much death and pain had taken place in, but the only feeling the house had was emptiness that made her sad and tears roll down her face. This house use to be very full…

Taking a deep breath, she ran her fingers once more over Shax's desk where he had carved his 'symbol' in before walking over to the door. She would take the items to the fort, and after that, she knew nothing. Nothing inside of her wanted to return home, but she knew she couldn't stay gone forever with nowhere to go. That fort wouldn't be there forever, the police would come back and raid it again most likely, but for now and for tonight she would sleep in there. Most people, here in Ruggsville, would be afraid of the Skunk-Ape that roamed these woods. But Claudia knew better. Shax had told her before that it was just Tiny wondering around, looking for people and things to play with. She chuckled to herself as she made her way back into the woods, Reaper behind her with one of Shax's shirts hanging out of his mouth. She didn't know what had happened to Tiny, they had said nothing of it on the news, although they had mentioned RJ and the two other people they had found in the tunnels. That was a little strange, actually. Maybe he was still wondering around here? She gave the ground beneath her a thoughtful look as she walked. Well, maybe she would run into him. Tomorrow, after dark, she was going to walk over and put a rose where the news had said RJ had died. Roses mean Remember, and she would never forget RJ. And she vowed, that each time she herd of a Firefly falling, she would lay a rose down in that house.

_Terry Reid – To be Treated Right_

"_And I hope that everybody is treated right, on a cold cold winter night…"_


	21. Mother and Son

As the Devil's Rejects

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devils Rejects Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Reaper, and Fluffy. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the producers. I make absolutely no money.

Authors note: Review's make the world go round! Yes, I know, I didn't update in forever! I apologized! And posted bunches of chapters! Thank you for the one who did review, and I'm hoping I didn't loose any readers in my absence…*sniffle*

Well, on with the show. PLEASE REVIEW! 3 And I think there's going to be a surprise in here that no one expected…Wydell has a few tricks up his sleeve as well…

_Alice in Chains – Nutshell – _

"_My…_

_Gift of self is raped._

_My…_

_Privacy is raped…_

_And yet I find…_

_And Yet I find…_

_Repeating in my head…_

_If I cant be my own…_

_I'd feel better dead."_

It was as if their worst fear had come true.

Charlie's Frontier Fun Town,

and right outside it was a quickly approaching car, a car that seemed like it wasn't slowing down.

And As Bubba and Cleveon ran off the porch, they were instantly shot down, as one of the Mexican men, Shax noticed, got out of the once speeding vehicle and opened the gate, many of Charlie's customer's fleeing at the sight of the cop car that fallowed.

And all they could do was watch.

Momma had put the car into neutral and glided slowly into a small wood that was about 400ft away from the gates, watching as the cop car entered the place...it was like history repeating itself. In Shax's eyes, it was just that Wydell asshole ripping his family apart again. All over again. And all he could do was watch. Last time Wydell had done it, RJ had died. Who was that asshole gonna kill this time? Shax suddenly squared his shoulders.

No one.

To hell with this, he wasn't going to just sit back and watch as it was all taken from him again.

Shax turned and opened the side door.

"SHAX!" Hissed Momma, going to grab after him.

"SHAX, God damn it, get back in this car!" She hissed, her finger nail's grazing his arm as he moved too quick. He left the door open though, staring at her. Her black eyes and his green eyes met, staring unyielding into each other.

"Shax, I'll not loose you too." She whispered, more like an order.

But all he could do was shake his head.

He didn't know what he was going to do, but it was going to have to be good.

Maybe, he could at least warn his family…

No. Charlie was probably with them. And it would have had to of been Charlie who gave them away.

No, there was no hope of that.

Maybe he could get the assholes before they got to his family?

Shax sighed, looked away, and quickly walked off. Who knew, but if he didn't do something, he was going to end up offing himself for being the weakling who let it all happen again. As long as he tried, as long as he made some difference, he could live with himself.

He headed for Bubba and Cleveon's bodies, assuming they'd have some form of weapon or protection on them. As he walked, he heard the creaking of a car door opening in the distance, and he smiled.

Good, hopefully with Momma's help, they could get something done here. He could hear her walking quickly to catch up with her.

"Get to the bodies." She ordered, grimacing at the look of them. Strange, thought Shax as he noticed the grimace. Perhaps she had known them?

They walked slowly and carefully, each well practiced in the art of sneaking up on people, especially with the intent to harm. Momma's robe and dress blew in the wind, the sand moving and flowing through the holes in Shax's jeans. He ignored it, for the most part, as they continued. They had to do this fast, that was for sure.

They neared the bodies, Shax getting the large man while Momma got the stubby one. Their hands searched and felt briefly, Momma obtaining a shotgun, and Shax a pocket knife, deciding his found pistol would outdo the baseball bat the large man had been carrying. It was so strange, this moment. So intense. They had merely seconds to aid their family, with no plan, and no potential.

Shax swallowed, glancing.

"You go up there." Whispered Momma quickly, obviously indicating toward the main building. They were two cars to stand behind. Sadly though, Charlie's ah, office in this estate was well into the Fun Town, where the vehicles had parked. So without furter ado, they had to attempt running quietly.

At any other moment in Shax's life, he would be feeling prideful. Because at this second, his mother was treating him like any other member of the family, an equal, and not as a child. He was being given orders as if he was on a rabbit trip with Otis or Baby, or trapping some victim in their house. Now Shax was often given small duties and jobs to perform, but never had it been anything this life threatening before. Course, nothing had ever been this life threatening before, to any of them.

Shax swallowed again, before breaking into a slow jog as he neared the vehicles. Dust kicked behind him, but his feet barely made a single sound against the sand. He passed the two Mexican's car he had seen, Momma going to stand behind it as she loaded her gun. He pressed on, moving up toward the police vehicle. The Mexican's had already went inside, the initial idea being to ambush them once they exited, but Shax hadn't seen where Wydell had gotten too. Would his aim be good enough to hit one of the Mexican's but not his family?

Moving quickly, Shax pushed himself up against the back of the van, using it to hide behind as he pulled the pistol out from his pants. Shit, he didn't even know how many bullets he had left! Shifting positions, Shax moved to open the chamber.

But abruptly stopped.

The van behind him shook suddenly, as a door was opened.

His heart stopped beating.

His eyes widened and his throat went dry.

But even as all this happened, he brought himself to slowly turn and look at the person on the other side.

There he stood.

Mr. Wy-fuckin-dell, wearing his cowboy hat and everything. And he saw him too. Their eyes even locked, as a small amused smirk crawled onto the officers face.

"Shax." He muttered, almost like a chuckle before slamming the door behind him. Shax stared at him, almost at a loss as what to do. He knew what to do, to kill him, but something just seemed off. He seemed too inpowered. Too confident. Wearing that same, fearless smirk, the man turned and walked toward the building, his steps slow and his movements clam. He didn't even bother to glance back at Shax, didn't even bother to see if he was going to get shot.

Shax sneered.

Fearless.

That motherfucker had absolutely no fucking right to be fearless!

Suddenly coming back to himself, Shax quickly forced the chamber back closed on the gun, moving as quick as he could to take aim at the back of the man.

"Shax?"

Wearing the same sneer, he turned, thinking it could have been Momma. His eyes instantly went to the other vehicle, but to his amazement, Momma stood exposed beside it, the shotgun hanging loosely in one hand as she stared dumbfounded at something next to him.

Confused, he quickly turned to see what had left her so unnerved to miss a shot at the pig.

His confusion only grew as he grimaced up at the person next to him. A whore, skimpy and dressed in blue, with green eyes and brown hair, looked down at him. She couldn't be more than twenty.

Blinking, he glanced back at Momma.

And she hadn't shot her, why…?

"Shax?" Said the woman, again apparently, as she neared him, a small, feminine and probably highly tainted hand reaching toward his face. Sneering, he quickly moved to avoid it, his eyes staring up accusingly at her. What the fuck?

"Shax Berith?" Asked the woman, unnerving him completely. How would she-?

"Its you…" She whispered, her voice almost like a prayer as her hand trembled.

"Bitch, what are you on?!" He hissed, wanting to get back to the business at hand.

"I'm your mother...I named you that because…because I knew if I ever wanted to find you, I could." She whispered, her hand reaching out to touch him again.

Obviously this woman was beyond dense, because she didn't seem to care she was talking to a nine year old holding a gun. Sneering, he knocked the hand away with it this time, moving to take aim. What the fuck was this cunt on? His mother?! Bullshit! His mother…his mother was a who-…his mother wouldn't come looking for him.

The gun made the crazed woman step back, but not back off entirely. Her hands were raised and her eyes glazed over like in some kind of trance.

"That's why I made sure the orphanage couldn't change your name. That's why I made sure to make you so different. So that if I had the money one day, I could come and –"  
BANG!

One shot.

And without a single glance to her body, turned to the sound of another gun fire in the house. He herd his father give a yell. Shax's heart stopped again, and just as he was about to charge into the house…

"SHAX!" yelled Momma, suddenly running up behind him. She grabbed him, even as he struggled, and dragged him toward the nearest building.

"Shush!" She quieted, once they were in the shadow of the structure.

Shax raved, clicking the trigger, even as the chamber shifted. Apparently he had wasted his barrel had been empty, for even as he aimed at the people attacking his family, all the gun did was click and click.

"Shax, stop it!" She whispered into his ear. But he couldn't. If she wasn't going to shoot, God damn it, he'd do it for her. Struggling, he tried to reach for the shotgun, but her arm was too strong.

Crashes issued, Otis's body flying limply through a window, Baby being forced to dress, fondled, making Momma and Shax seethe in anger. Then Cutter being dragged out slowly. And there, stood Charlie. That back stabbing, cunt-owning shitface, pimp, walking calmly throughout the whole ordeal.

"You ruined everything, you asshole!" yelled Baby, struggling against one of the men.

Charlie seemed to protest for a moment before Wydell spoke up.

"She's right Charlie, you are an Asshole. Now why don't you get on your horse and ride."

Shax sneered, for some reason taking offense to that. Fuck that pig! Who the hell did he think he was! He got even more enraged when he noticed Charlie's eyes fall upon them against the building. Great, now was the fucking going to go and rat them out as well?  
Looking up, he noticed Momma and Charlie's eyes meeting as they loaded their family into the van.


End file.
